Soul Mates
by KathAdrian
Summary: Hermione sauve Severus Rogue, son ancien amant, le soir de la bataille finale. Elle est prête à se marier avec Ron, l'amour de sa vie. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas comblée ? Et que lui arrive-t-il quand l'homme qu'elle a aimé débarque chez elle ? SSHG
1. Fantasy

_Désolée du retard guys !_

_Je devais poster hier mais j'ai oublié ^^ donc voilà ma nouvelle fic sur le SSHG ( héhé ), elle sera assez courte mais les chapitres seront plus longs que pour l'autre ^^_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira vraiment !_

_Bien sur, je le précise, rien ne m'appartient, j'emprunte juste les personnages à J.K. Rowling ^^_

_Bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis avec impatience =)_

* * *

Dans son dos Hermione pouvait encore entendre les cris d'Harry et de Ron. Ils lui hurlaient de revenir, de continuer à se battre. Pour eux, il y avait plus important, mais la jeune femme savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Le combat qui se déroulait dans le parc de Poudlard était secondaire, presque dérisoire. Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait… à vrai dire peut-être était-ce le cas.

Elle trouva le passage sous le saule cogneur et se précipita dans le long couloir qui l'amènerait à la Cabane Hurlante. Elle revit défiler sous ses yeux une scène vieille de plusieurs années, lorsqu'ils étaient encore en troisième année. Ce soir là, elle avait attaqué Severus, aujourd'hui, elle était venue le sauver.

Elle arriva rapidement à destination et se précipita sur le corps inerte de son professeur de potions. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés brutalement, ignorant les brulures sur sa peau nue, les courbatures qui lui déchiraient les jambes, et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pour atterrir sur le visage immobile de son ancien amant. Tremblante, elle posa doucement sa main sur le cou de Severus et alors elle le sentit : un pouls. Faible, rapide, mais bien présent. Elle étouffa un sanglot et respira pour la première fois depuis presque une minute. Puis, sans perdre de temps, elle fit léviter son corps le long du tunnel et l'amena à l'infirmerie, ignorant les bruits de la bataille qui touchait à sa fin.

Elle posa délicatement le corps de Snape sur un lit vide et hurla pour que Mme Pomfresh vienne l'aider. Alors que l'infirmière arrivait en courant, Hermione s'affaissa dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et laissa ses larmes couler librement, la peur lui déchirant les entrailles. Elle expliqua rapidement que Severus avait été attaqué par Nagini, qu'il fallait absolument trouver une solution contre le venin. Elle hurlait presque, complètement hystérique, épuisée par la bataille et les nerfs à vif. Mais après quelques minutes, l'infirmière se tourna vers Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors que la jeune femme se retenait de sauter à la gorge de Pomfresh pour lui apprendre à prendre la situation avec le sérieux qu'elle méritait, la médicomage posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de la sang et or et déclara :

« Severus est décidément quelqu'un de très intelligent. Son corps est immunisé contre le poison, il devait déjà savoir… Je dois simplement arrêter le saignement, il va mettre quelques jours à s'en sortir, mais il ne mourra pas dans cette infirmerie… »

Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce que Pomfresh venait de lui dire. Mais lorsque la révélation se fit enfin, elle laissa échapper une dernière larme avant de se calmer. Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil et s'endormit immédiatement.

« Mais enfin calmez-vous ! Albus, il doit se reposer, et vous deux, vous le remercierez plus tard ! »

« Je suis désolé Poppy, mais je dois insister. Severus va bientôt se réveiller, je vous promets que je serai sage. »

Un air angélique sur le visage, Albus Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie sans tenir compte des protestations de Mme Pomfresh. Hermione s'était réveillée au son des voix qui approchaient et elle réagit au quart de tour : elle attrapa sa baguette et se lança un sort de Désillusion avant de s'écarter du lit de Severus. En un sens, elle était reconnaissante de la visite du directeur, ainsi elle avait le temps de s'enfuir avant que son ex-professeur ne se réveille pour la trouver à son chevet. Les choses étaient restées très… compliquées entre eux. Assez pour motiver Hermione à éviter la chauve-souris des cachots autant que faire se peut.

Bon, quand elle ne lui sauvait pas la vie, elle l'évitait. En l'occurrence, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle n'avait pas pu se résigner à le laisser mourir. Elle l'avait véritablement aimé… trop sans doute vu la manière dont tout s'était terminé. Maintenant qu'elle était avec Ron, elle savait que sa nouvelle vie pouvait démarrer, qu'elle pourrait enfin tourner la page, mais elle voulait au moins faire cette dernière chose pour Severus… Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa vie, mais elle voulait qu'il soit heureux… même avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une petite part d'elle-même espérait que l'homme en question finirait sa vie seul au fond de ses cachots à pleurer sur son amour perdu… mais c'était égoïste de penser cela désormais. Peut-être qu'après toutes ces histoires, peut-être qu'après ces drames, ils pourraient être amis…

« Hmpff… »

Elle ne put retenir une larme en entendant la voix grave de Severus commencer à grogner dans l'infirmerie. Albus, Harry, Ron et Mme Pomfresh se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le patient et lui lancèrent un sourire, plus ou moins franc pour certain. Harry, le directeur et l'infirmière étaient véritablement heureux de voir Severus conscient, le sourire de Ron par contre était tendu, trop forcé pour paraître sincère.

A cette image, Hermione eut une envie terrible de frapper son fiancé, mais elle se retint pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence. Après tout, maintenant qu'elle était cachée, être découvert serait d'autant plus gênant. Elle s'approcha discrètement du lit de Severus et sentit son visage s'étirer en un sourire. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, excepté pour la cicatrice sur son cou, mais aux yeux de la jeune femme, il n'avait jamais été si beau. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et s'y perdit à nouveau, se rappelant comment tout avait commencé…

Flashback, 6ème année.

_Hermione frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de son professeur de potions, son cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on l'entendait depuis la tour d'astronomie. Lorsqu'elle fut invitée à entrer par la voix sèche de Snape, elle obéit en silence, les mains agrippées à son pull aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, fixant son regard directement sur le tapis, essayant à tout prix de ne pas regarder dans la direction de son professeur._

_Elle le sentit se déplacer à quelques mètres seulement mais n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il se tenait désormais debout, appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine d'une manière qu'Hermione trouvait tout à la fois terrifiante et incroyablement sexy. Se rappelant tout à coup pourquoi elle avait atterrit en retenue avec lui, elle sursauta et sentit ses joues virer au rouge._

_« Regardez-moi. »_

_La voix de Snape était sèche mais pas aussi cassante que d'habitude. Elle était ferme, grave, envoutante… Non mais vraiment ! Elle était en retenue parce qu'elle fantasmait en cours sur son professeur de potions et voilà qu'elle recommençait… Merlin lui vienne en aide. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler tandis que l'excitation la prenait. Tirant sur son pull aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sans pour autant l'arracher ( non pas que l'idée de se retrouver en soutien-gorge face à Snape lui déplaise… ), elle releva difficilement la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui du vert et argent._

_« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres._

_« Ou-Oui… professeur. »_

_« Alors, dîtes moi exactement pourquoi nous sommes ici… » Souffla-t-il de sa voix doucereuse qu'Hermione se maudissait de trouver si sexy._

_« Je suis ici p-parce que… parce que je n'étais pas attentive pendant votre cours… »_

_Severus s'avança dangereusement, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :_

_« Et à quoi pensiez-vous donc pour ne pas vous donner la peine de suivre mon cours ? »_

_« Je… J-Je rêvais de… de quelqu'un… »_

_Severus était au paradis. Il devait lutter avec toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas sourire. Il savait parfaitement bien pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas été attentive pendant son cours… La jeune sang et or était en train de fantasmer… sur lui. Une chose était sure, il ne regarderait plus jamais son bureau de la même manière. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content de maîtriser la légilimencie. Fantasmer lui-même sur son élève avait été… agréable. Mais se plonger dans son esprit pour y voir que son désir était réciproque était parfaitement jouissif._

_Il regardait la mine gênée de son élève avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ses joues rouges la rendaient plus belle encore que d'habitude, et il devait avouer que sa maladresse était enivrante. Merlin, qu'il aimait l'idée de la savoir à sa merci. Il posa doucement son doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Je sais parfaitement à quoi vous rêviez… et à qui. »_

_Il ne put pas retenir un sourire satisfait devant la mine abasourdie de la jeune femme. Vraiment, cette expression sur le visage de la miss-je-sais-tout était impayable. Il fit un pas dans sa direction sans lâcher son regard, l'obligeant ainsi à reculer à chaque fois qu'il avançait vers elle. Elle se retrouva bientôt collée contre la porte de son bureau, piégée. Severus sourit devant cette scène, décidément cette soirée lui plaisait de plus en plus. Passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec férocité, dévorant ses lèvres sans la moindre gêne jusqu'à ce que la sang et or n'approfondisse le baiser elle-même, leurs langues se battant pour obtenir le contrôle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement pour reprendre leur souffle, Severus glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de la jeune femme et murmura de sa voix grave :_

_« Tu es toujours sure de vouloir partir Hermione ? »_

_Il entendit son élève gémir en entendant son prénom et sentit un frisson le prendre. La jeune femme hocha résolument la tête en signe de négation, ses yeux brillants de désir autant que de frustration. Il sentit son membre se dresser un peu plus en voyant qu'Hermione le suppliait presque de la prendre. Si c'était demandé si gentiment…_

_Glissant ses mains le long du corps de la jeune femme, il l'attrapa brusquement derrière les genoux, la forçant à passer ses jambes dans son dos, frottant son érection contre elle alors qu'il la plaquait violemment contre la porte. Hermione gémit autant de douleur que de plaisir, mais tout sentiment désagréable s'envola au loin quand Severus s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. A vrai dire, elle devait admettre que la brutalité avec laquelle il l'avait poussé contre la porte l'avait d'autant plus excitée. Qui l'aurait cru venant d'elle ?_

_Sentant son entrejambe distinctement humide, elle imagina pour la énième fois ce jour là ce qu'elle ressentirait si Severus lui faisait l'amour. Elle sentit avec une exaltation nouvelle que ses fantasmes allaient être bien en dessous de la réalité. Elle agrippa avec avidité la chemise de son professeur de potions et la déchira d'un seul geste, promenant sa langue sur son torse fin et musclé. Son cœur se serra un instant en voyant une longue cicatrice qui partait de son estomac pour s'achever au creux de son cou, mais elle se surprit à nouveau à trouver cette partie de son anatomie plus excitante encore. Tandis qu'elle prenait soin de caresser chaque parcelle du corps de Severus, il sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts de protection sur sa porte ainsi qu'un nombre raisonnable de sorts de silence._

_Oh oui, ils avaient l'intention de faire beaucoup de bruit. Il attrapa Hermione par les cuisses et l'amena directement dans sa chambre, la déposant doucement sur son lit. Se positionnant au dessus d'elle, il déboutonna à son tour la chemise de la Gryffondor, découvrant une poitrine bien fournie que ses robes cachaient beaucoup trop bien à son goût. Il se pencha sur elle, commença à embrasser le cou de la jeune femme, juste à l'endroit où son pouls battait, espérant bien y laisser une marque digne de ce nom. Marquer son territoire paraissait peut-être excessif, mais il voulait être sure que la sang et or se souviendrait de son passage pendant quelques temps encore. Il ne savait pas à quel point encore._

_« Severus j-je… » Souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements. « J-je suis vierge… »_

_Sans s'arrêter, Severus s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune femme et murmura :_

_« Je ferai en sorte que tu t'en souviennes longtemps alors… »_

_Satisfait de la marque rouge qui commençait à se former dans le cou de la jeune femme, Severus attrapa sa baguette et d'un sortilège informulé, il fit disparaître leurs vêtements à tous deux, les laissant en sous-vêtements. Il défit aussi tôt le soutien-gorge d'Hermione et commença à lécher sa poitrine, s'attardant sur ses pointes déjà durcies par le plaisir._

_Lorsqu'il sentit que sa jeune élève n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il la regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis il descendit le long de son corps, laissant sa langue trainer partout où elle passait. Finalement, il vint s'agenouiller au bord du lit, il attrapa les chevilles d'Hermione et la fit glisser jusqu'à lui, positionnant son visage entre ses jambes. Il retint un grognement en voyant à quel point elle était excitée, puis d'un geste doux, il enleva le dernier rempart qui le séparait de sa féminité._

_Hermione se rallongea lourdement sur le lit en sentant Severus embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la torturant de la manière la plus douce qu'elle ai jamais connu. Elle sursauta en sentant la langue de son amant entrer dans son intimité, provoquant une vague de plaisir toute nouvelle. De ses mains il caressait la poitrine de sa partenaire, lui arrachant des gémissements à chaque nouveau coup de langue. Hermione hurla alors que la délivrance arrivait, la laissant encore tremblante de plaisir. Snape prit bien soin d'avaler tout le nectar de la jeune femme, s'en délectant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible._

_Il se repositionna au dessus d'elle, capturant ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. C'était une impression étrange pour Hermione de se goûter elle-même via la langue de son amant, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle trouvait l'idée terriblement excitante. Qui aurait cru que Severus Rogue, l'ignoble chauve-souris des cachots, ferait un amant si… incroyable ? C'était tellement plus intense que dans ses rêves qu'Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire._

_Elle sentit alors l'érection de Severus presser contre son abdomen, et elle se rappela que dans l'histoire, elle avait été la seule à vraiment profiter. Elle passa donc ses mains dans les cheveux de son professeur et positionna son intimité juste devant son sexe tendu._

_« Vas-y… S'il-te-plaît… »_

_D'un seul geste, Severus attrapa ses lèvres et la pénétra brutalement. Il gémit dans la bouche d'Hermione, restant parfaitement immobile pour l'aider à faire passer la douleur. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses jours, caressant ses cheveux doucement pour la calmer. Comme pour lui indiquer que la souffrance était passée, Hermione entama elle-même un mouvement du bassin, arrachant un gémissement à Severus. Merlin, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais autant aimé être à l'intérieur d'une femme. Il avait eu des aventures, mais là c'était différent, il aurait pu rester immobile pendant des heures profitant juste de l'intimité de la jeune femme serrée contre son membre, si son érection n'avait pas commencé à devenir presque douloureuse. Mais les mouvements d'Hermione suffirent à lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur son corps, il entama des vas-et-viens d'abord doux, puis de plus en plus violents, entrainé par les cris que sa partenaire poussait. Lorsqu'il l'amena finalement à son deuxième orgasme de la soirée, elle le poussa elle aussi à jouir, et il se libéra en elle dans un gémissement rauque._

_Haletant, il s'effondra à côté d'Hermione, évitant de l'écraser sous son poids. Après avoir reprit son souffle, il se retira doucement et souffla :_

_« Putain Hermione… »_

_Incapable d'en dire plus, il sentit la jeune femme en question déposer un baiser sur sa joue et s'endormir quelques secondes après, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Severus attrapa les couvertures et les rabattit sur eux, plongeant lui aussi dans le sommeil._

_Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule. Elle frissonna légèrement en se souvenant de la nuit dernière mais ne regretta pas un seul instant la retenue que Snape lui avait infligé. S'il suffisait de le provoquer en cours pour y avoir droit à nouveau, elle risquait de devenir aussi insolente qu'Harry. A cette pensée, elle ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire libérateur. Elle se tourna alors vers la table de nuit et y aperçut une potion de contraception qui avait le même effet qu'une pilule du lendemain. Elle l'avala docilement et se leva. Les appartements de Severus étaient vides, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver ici à son réveil. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla pour aller déjeuner, déterminée à renouveler l'expérience, et à remercier Severus à sa façon…_

Retour au temps présent.

Et elle avait tenu sa parole, pensa-t-elle en arrivant chez elle. Elle s'était acheté un petit appartement dans Londres avec la prime offerte par le ministère pour ses services pendant la guerre. Elle aurait pu vivre avec les Weasleys, à vrai dire Molly et Ron auraient préféré, mais Hermione avait besoin de son indépendance, elle n'était pas prête à vivre avec son fiancé. Elle savait qu'il voulait l'épouser au plus tôt, apparemment la guerre lui avait donné la certitude qu'il devait se marier et fonder une famille au plus vite. La jeune femme aurait aimé avoir son assurance.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des enfants, ou même de se marier aussi vite. Elle savait que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils se marient très vite, mais elle n'était pas sure encore. Elle aimait Ron, après tout, elle avait eu le béguin pour lui depuis son arrivée à Poudlard presque, mais l'idée de faire partie du clan Weasley, de devenir mère au foyer si jeune la révulsait. Elle avait longtemps cru qu'elle trouverait le bonheur avec son ami et qu'elle oublierait Severus très vite. Après tout, leur relation avait été purement physique, non ? Ils s'en étaient tout deux persuadés mais la jeune femme n'en était plus très sure. Le revoir à l'infirmerie l'avait plus chamboulée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Hermione se souvint des soirées qu'elle avait passé avec Severus, assise tranquillement sur ses genoux, tous les deux absorbés dans leur lecture. Puis, elle se rappela de la demande en mariage de Ron pendant la guerre. Il avait posé la question devant sa famille au grand complet, l'obligeant presque à répondre oui. Elle aurait sans doute dit oui de toute manière, mais elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il lui force ainsi la main. Elle aurait préféré apprendre la nouvelle dans l'intimité, sans aucune pression extérieure. Elle aurait aimé se sentir plus bouleversée qu'elle ne l'était par la situation. Elle aurait aimé verser une larme quand Ron lui avait passé la bague au doigt. Et elle s'en voulait de ne pas se sentir assez excitée par leurs fiançailles.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas une romantique tout simplement. Peut-être qu'elle était incapable de tomber si amoureuse qu'elle en deviendrait complètement stupide… Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'abandon total avec lequel elle s'était donnée à Severus, elle devait bien avouer que là ses sensations avaient pris le dessus, au point de lui faire oublier qui elle était. Tout avait commencé par un stupide fantasme d'adolescente… mais après ? Ils s'étaient vus régulièrement après cela, pendant des mois… elle avait fini par devenir accro à ses baisers, à ses caresses, tout ça pour finalement se faire jeter à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle se souvenait encore de la douleur qui l'avait assaillit, des pleurs incessants qu'elle avait versé, de ces longues nuits qu'elle avait passé seule dans son lit à imaginer qu'il la tenait encore dans ses bras… Etait-ce ça l'amour ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Elle sursauta et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement, ouvrant la porte sur la seule personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver chez elle.

Sur le pas de sa porte se trouvait Severus Rogue, une gazette du sorcier à la main, l'air aussi furieux que si Harry avait battu Drago en duel.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Les personnages vous plaisent ? Le style est correct ?_

_Impatients d'avoir la suite ? ^^_


	2. Regrets

_Bonjour tout le monde =)_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de Soul Mates ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ( encore plus que le premier ) ^^_

_Pour vous répondre, je suis encore en train d'écrire l'histoire, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitres ( moins de 10 c'est sur ^^ ). Sinon je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterai la suite, il faut que j'avance dans l'écriture ^^ mais je ne vous ferai pas attendre trop longtemps )_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione resta bloquée pendant une dizaine de secondes à la vue de son ancien amant sur le pas de sa porte. Elle ne vit pas tout d'abord ce qu'il tenait à la main, l'air énervé qu'il affichait, la rage au fond de ses yeux. Elle était complètement paralysée, le regard dans le vide, choquée de voir Severus débarquer chez elle aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle pensait à lui. Après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsqu'elle reprit finalement ses esprits, elle sentit la rage la saisir à son tour, que venait-il faire ici ? Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Se moquer d'elle ? La rabaisser comme il savait si bien le faire ? Hermione n'était pas spécialiste en matière de relation amoureuse, mais elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre que voir son ex débarquer alors qu'elle était fiancée à un autre n'annonçait rien de bon.

Après quelques minutes de silence lourdes de non dits, elle sentit sa colère déborder, et d'un geste rageur elle referma la porte. Enfin, elle essaya de le faire. Severus avait gardé de bons réflexes de sa vie d'espion, et malgré son âge, il était toujours très vif. Il bloqua la porte avec son pied et tenta un sourire narquois, trop déformé par la colère pour paraître insultant.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione. Je ne suis absolument pas désolé de faire irruption chez toi mais comme tu sembles si heureuse de m'accueillir, je vais faire comme chez moi. »

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte juste assez pour pouvoir entrer et la claqua dans son dos. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la jeune femme remarqua ce qu'il avait à la main. Que faisait-il avec un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier ? S'il voulait lire des âneries, il pouvait tout aussi bien acheter le Chicaneur. Ces derniers temps les deux journaux rivalisaient de stupidité dans leurs annonces.

Enfin, il n'était surement pas venu pour discuter des nouvelles du jour, de toute manière Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de les lire. Elle se tourna vers Severus et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, espérant couper court à cette conversation au plus tôt.

Si elle avait vraiment été honnête avec elle-même, elle se serait rendu compte que voir Severus vivant lui faisait plaisir. Vraiment. Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, il lui avait manqué, terriblement manqué depuis leur rupture. Seulement, elle n'avait aucune envie de le lui montrer, il lui avait déjà brisé le cœur, elle n'était pas prête à lui en redonner la chance.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Severus ? »

Le ton de la jeune femme était si chargé d'ironie que Severus ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, sourire était un bien grand mot, ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement étirées et son regard brillait d'une lueur amusée. Mais Hermione avait l'habitude de passer du temps avec lui, elle remarqua donc que sa réflexion l'avait divertit. C'était déjà ça. Si son malheur pouvait le faire rigoler, il y avait au moins un gagnant dans l'histoire.

Bien décidée à ne pas faire traîner les choses et à savoir exactement ce que son ex amant lui voulait, elle soupira avant de demander d'un ton sec :

« Je sais que tu n'as jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines, mais la moindre des choses lorsqu'on force l'entrée de chez quelqu'un, c'est de lui expliquer pourquoi ! »

Severus se raidit légèrement et s'avança vers elle d'un pas furieux. Il lui jeta pratiquement le journal à la figure, lui indiquant la page qui la concernait. Hermione attrapa le papier et ouvrit la Gazette pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur l'article qui mentionnait son nom, elle poussa un juron avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise qui trainait là.

_**Un mariage très attendu !**_

_Les deux héros de guerre, meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter, vont se marier ! La Gazette est fière de vous annoncer en exclusivité les fiançailles de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Après Viktor Krum et Harry Potter en personne, la jeune femme a mis la main sur une autre célébrité. Où s'arrêtera-t-elle ? Nous espérons pour Mr Weasley que la sorcière a enfin atteint son objectif._

_Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir son tableau de chasse. Hermione Granger, fille de moldus, a longtemps été considérée comme une croqueuse d'homme, mais ce mariage semble contredire sa réputation actuelle. Peut-être la guerre lui aura-t-elle fait réaliser qu'un bon mariage serait à son avantage..._

_Toute la famille Weasley attend l'évènement avec impatience. D'après eux tout le monde savait qu'ils finiraient ensemble car Hermione était follement amoureuse du rouquin depuis ses débuts à Poudlard. Voilà un scoop qui devrait aider Krum à oublier son amour de jeunesse. Même si sa fiancée est considérée comme une jeune femme pour le moins fade, Ron nous a assuré personnellement qu'elle ferait une épouse parfaite : « Nous voulons cinq enfants ! J'ai toujours su qu'elle finirait par m'épouser. Vous savez je suis sur que s'occuper de nos enfants la comblera. »_

_Ne nous reste plus qu'à leur souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur. La date du mariage n'a pas encore été annoncée mais une soirée pour fêter leurs fiançailles aura bientôt lieu. Le jeune Weasley nous a d'ailleurs confié que les fiançailles ne devraient pas s'étendre puisqu'ils sont tous deux impatients de fonder une famille. Affaire à suivre donc._

Hermione crut un instant qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Ron était au courant de cet article et ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait déclaré à toute la Grande-Bretagne qu'elle serait mère au foyer et qu'ils se marieraient bientôt. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Tout d'abord elle n'avait pas l'intention de devenir une nouvelle Molly, elle voulait travailler, changer le monde ! Et elle ne voulait pas se marier trop vite !

La jeune femme déambulait désormais dans son salon, lançant de temps en temps des jurons bien sentis, en oubliant même la présence de Severus dans la pièce. Elle était tout bonnement hors d'elle, comment Ron avait-il osé parler publiquement pour elle alors qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ? Comment avait-il osé parler publiquement pour elle tout court ? Ou parler publiquement d'ailleurs ? Elle voulait une vie simple et tranquille, la guerre lui avait apporté bien assez de publicité comme cela, elle n'avait rien demandé!

« Maudit crétin avec son besoin de reconnaissance à deux mornilles ! J'y crois pas, il est vraiment... »

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une petite toux digne de Dolores Ombrage. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Severus, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Mais l'ex mangemort était lui-même furieux. Il ne recula pas devant l'expression de l'ancienne Gryffondor, au contraire, il se mit lui-même à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, laissant déborder la colère qui ne le quittait plus depuis son réveil :

« Comment peux-tu épouser un imbécile pareil ? J'ose espérer que tu n'étais pas au courant pour ce torchon mais sérieusement, je ne peux pas croire que tu épouses Weasley... »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire Severus. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

« Tu ne connais pas Ron et tu ne me connais pas non plus ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sens obligé de débarquer chez moi comme ça après tout ce temps pour te mettre à insulter Ron ! Si tu es juste venu me montrer cette horreur, considère ta mission remplie et fous moi le camp ! »

Severus se stoppa un instant, tournant résolument le dos à la jeune femme. Il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour la regarder en face pour l'instant... Son regard était moins neutre qu'il l'aurait souhaité et il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'elle lise en lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se tourna finalement vers elle, le visage impassible, la voix calme et lisse :

« Non je ne suis pas seulement venu pour cela. »

_Je suis venu pour te dire ce que je n'ai pas osé t'avouer la dernière fois..._

Il avait répété ce discours dans sa tête, il avait imaginé les réactions d'Hermione, il avait même envisagé de l'embrasser sous le nez de son idiot de fiancé. Il l'aurait enlevé si ça avait été la seule solution de la garder pour lui... mais elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné.

Merlin si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, si effrayé pendant sa sixième année. Si seulement il n'avait pas été obligé de conserver son rôle d'espion. Si seulement il avait pu lui dire la vérité... Etait-ce trop tard ? La bague qui brillait au doigt de la jeune femme semblait lui prouver que c'était terminé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir pour lui, il ferait en sorte que personne d'autre ne l'ai. Surtout pas cet espèce de rouquin sans cervelle à l'air abruti. Il ne savait pas grand chose en matière d'amour, mais s'il était sur d'une chose, c'était bien qu'Hermione n'était pas faite pour Weasley. Il s'installa dans le canapé et croisa ses jambes, indiquant bien qu'il n'allait nul part.

« Hermione Granger, future mère au foyer. Je t'ai toujours imaginé avec une tripotée de gamins dans la maison. Han, vous pourrez même former une équipe de Quidditch. Je suis sur que Weasley serait ravi... »

Il vit Hermione blanchir à cette idée et décida d'enfoncer le clou. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine... pas vraiment. Il devait simplement lui faire comprendre que sa place n'était pas ici. _Sa place était avec lui_. A cette pensée il se sentit rougir légèrement mais enchaina pour le masquer :

« Molly serait sans doute ravie de te donner des cons... »

« TAIS TOI ! Tu n'as aucun droit de faire irruption dans ma vie après tout ce temps ! Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir ici et de m'insulter, d'insulter mes amis... »

Hermione sentit sa voix faiblir. La colère avait laissé place au chagrin. Elle aurait voulu l'oublier, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, n'était-ce pas assez pour gagner un peu de paix ? Bien sur elle ne l'avait pas fait dans l'espoir de recevoir quoi que ce soit en échange... elle l'avait simplement fait parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de le laisser mourir.

A ces souvenirs, elle sentit une larme lui échapper pour aller s'écraser au sol. Bien sur, il ne savait pas qui l'avait sauvé ce soir là, et elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. Elle avait laissé ses sentiments parler, mais elle ne supporterait pas que Severus apprenne qu'elle avait tout lâcher pour le sauver... ça jamais.

« Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici Severus, si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi... tu avais été très _clair_ à ce propos. Tu en as assez fait, s'il-te-plaît, laisse moi tranquille maintenant... »

La fin de sa phrase avait plus sonné comme une supplication que comme un ordre, et pourtant, Severus n'aurait pas osé lui désobéir. Il pouvait supporter qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle lui lance sarcasme sur sarcasme ( c'est lui qui lui avait tout appris après tout ). Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici à la voir souffrir, à la voir pleurer... à cause de lui.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, ses entrailles se tordre devant les larmes d'Hermione. Il avait tout gâché. Pas en venant ici, mais à la fin de la sixième année de la jeune femme. Il avait embrassé le bonheur du bout des lèvres, il avait effleuré sa seule chance, ses espoirs de rédemption... son nouveau départ. Maintenant c'était trop tard.

Elle aimait Weasley. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir, de hurler et de pleurer tout à la fois. Mais il resta neutre, il avait pris l'habitude. Il ne lui restait plus rien à dire, plus rien à faire. Elle était partie, elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de la serrer contre son cœur, de sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, de caresser sa peau nue... de lui expliquer qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'avait aimé et qu'il s'était brisé le cœur lui-même.

Il se leva doucement, le visage impassible mais les yeux presque suppliants. Il allait partir, mais il avait une dernière chose à lui dire, une dernière explication à fournir avant de retrouver la solitude. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et tendit sa main pour la poser sur son épaule. A ce geste, la jeune femme recula brusquement, se plaquant contre le mur pour l'empêcher de l'effleurer.

« S'il-te-plaît Hermione... »

Il avait voulu garder une voix neutre et ferme, mais on sentait nettement la peine percer. Il maudit sa faiblesse de caractère tandis que les yeux de la jeune femme se posaient enfin sur les siens. Elle avait l'air choquée, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et il n'avait qu'une envie : y goûter une dernière fois. Chassant cette idée de son esprit, il plongea son regard dans le sien et s'y perdit avant de murmurer :

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Ce soir là je... »

Severus fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte dans son dos. Il se tourna vivement pour se retrouver face à Weasley. Ne manquait plus que lui. Hermione essuya rapidement ses larmes et plaqua un sourire sur son visage avant de s'avancer vers son fiancé. De son côté Ron était aussi surpris qu'énervé de voir Snape chez Hermione. Héro de guerre ou pas, Rogue restait l'horrible chauve-souris des cachots, un bâtard graisseux qui aurait du finir sa vie à Azkaban. Il posa sa main sur la hanche d'Hermione et se tourna vers son ancien professeur avant de cracher :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Severus n'entendit même pas la question. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la main posée sur la jeune femme. Le geste de Ron était on ne peut plus clair : _dégage, elle est à moi_. Si seulement il savait...

Flashback, 6ème année

_Severus marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, de son habituel pas vif, sa cape virevoltant dans son dos. Il voyait les élèves s'écarter devant lui comme s'il avait eu le pouvoir de séparer la mer rouge en deux. Il sourit à cette métaphore en pensant qu'elle était tout à fait adaptée. Il se sentait sur un petit nuage, Poudlard était son territoire désormais. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la Grande Salle, il redescendit vite sur Terre._

_Hermione sortait de la salle, entourée par ses deux idiots de meilleurs amis. Weasley avait la main posé sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il sentit immédiatement la fureur l'envahir. Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. C'était... c'était... bref. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais il était sur d'une chose : Hermione était à lui. A lui. Et à personne d'autre._

_Ce soir là quand Hermione était arrivée dans ses quartiers, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur elle, la plaquant violemment contre la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être doux ce soir, il voulait lui prouver, se prouver, et prouver au monde entier qu'Hermione était sienne. Il ne partageait pas. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, sauvagement, comme s'il avait été privé de ce contact pendant des mois._

_Il entendit Hermione gémir mais ne sut pas si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait légèrement. Emporté par ses propres désirs, et son besoin de la posséder entièrement, il en oubliait toute tendresse. D'un simple geste de la main, il enleva les vêtements de la jeune femme, puis les siens. Il embrassa chaque centimètre carré de sa poitrine, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau que sa bouche croisait, pressant son corps contre le sien, son érection contre elle juste pour lui montrer à quel point il la désirait._

_Il la souleva sans aucune délicatesse, la plaqua plus encore contre la porte et la pénétra violemment. Ils gémirent au même moment mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en elle, il entama des vas-et-viens puissants, faisant cogner Hermione contre la porte à chaque coup de reins. Le silence de la pièce était seulement brisé par leurs gémissements jusqu'à ce que Severus se penche à son oreille et murmure dans un grognement :_

_« Tu es à moi Hermione... »_

_La jeune gryffondor ne trouva rien à répondre, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais elle comprenait mieux la violence avec laquelle il lui faisait l'amour. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de prouver, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait le résultat. Elle frissonna à l'idée de n'appartenir qu'à son maître de potions et se dit que c'était déjà probablement le cas. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, elle s'était donnée à lui, complètement, aveuglément, et elle savait que ce sentiment ne s'effacerait jamais..._

Retour au temps présent.

Hermione sentait le regard de Severus bloqué sur la main de Ron posée sur sa hanche et elle se sentit frissonner. Elle ne pensait pas un seul instant que Snape puisse l'aimer, qu'il puisse l'avoir aimé un jour... mais elle savait qu'il était jaloux, possessif même. Elle savait qu'il se rappelait de la même scène qu'elle, qu'il revoyait les mêmes images défiler dans sa mémoire et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en y repensant.

Ron regardait fixement Rogue, attendant une réponse à sa question. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il regardait dans le vide comme cela... Décidant de ne pas s'en soucier, il essaya de trouver quelque chose de blessant à dire, histoire de se venger de ses années de torture à Poudlard. Et soudain, il trouva le moyen parfait de blesser l'égo de son ancien professeur :

« Ah vous êtes passé remercier Hermione alors ? »

A ces mots, Snape sembla revenir sur Terre et ramener Hermione avec lui. Elle sursauta presque et se sentit pâlir. Non il n'allait quand même pas...

« La remercier de quoi au juste Mr Weasley ? »

« De vous avoir sauvé la vie pendant la bataille évidemment ! Vous n'êtes pas ingrat au point de ne pas l'avoir remerciée quand même... »

Il essaya de paraître menaçant mais sa grimace était plus comique qu'autre chose. Severus de son côté était complètement abasourdi. Le mot était même faible. Hermione l'avait sauvé... et ne lui avait rien dit. Elle était revenue le chercher dans la Cabane Hurlante et l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'infirmerie... Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait fait que par simple pitié, parce qu'elle était trop douce pour laisser quelqu'un mourir, mais une sournoise partie de son cerveau cherchait une explication différente... une raison de garder espoir.

« Oh non, professeur... » Hermione s'arrêta, le simple nom professeur lui faisait mal. « Vous n'avez pas à me remercier... vraiment... »

Elle détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de Severus de peur de montrer quoi que ce soit. Elle était toujours convaincue que ses intentions ce soir là n'avait pas été dictée par la morale mais par autre chose de bien plus puissant... Son cerveau lui hurlait qu'elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui, mais son cœur refusait de l'admettre.

Severus s'avança légèrement, prenant sa main dans la sienne avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Merci, Mlle Granger. Et... félicitations... pour vos fiançailles. »

Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter sur la fin de sa phrase mais Ron ne sembla rien remarquer. Au contraire, il afficha un sourire niais à la mention de son couple avec Hermione et de leur mariage à venir. Lancé dans son élan, il ne put pas s'empêcher de rajouter :

« Merci, vous savez on était vraiment impatients de se marier ! Et je suis déjà tout excité à propos de la fête pour nos fiançailles samedi... ! »

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de se taire. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'inviter Snape à cette fête... tout l'ordre serait là mais il avait volontairement oublié d'inviter son ancien professeur de potions. Il serra les dents en espérant qu'il n'ai rien remarqué, mais devant le sourcil haussé de Rogue, il soupira avant d'ajouter :

« Vous voulez venir peut-être... ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé bien sur. »

Hermione crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes en entendant la réponse moqueuse de son ex amant.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant fêtent leurs fiançailles. »

L'ironie était tellement évidente dans sa phrase qu'elle eut l'impression de la lire écrite sur son visage, mais comme d'habitude, son fiancé ne s'aperçut de rien. Il donna l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous et dans un tournoiement de cape, Snape était parti.

« Bon alors Mione, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? »

La jeune femme en oublia son envie de hurler sur Ron pour l'article, sa maladresse face à Severus, son insensibilité habituelle... Elle ne pouvait plus penser qu'à la fête de samedi, qu'à la manière dont Severus avait gardé les yeux fixés sur sa hanche, qu'au ton de sa voix quand il avait voulu lui parler juste avant que Ron n'arrive... Pourquoi était-il revenu après tout ce temps pour bousculer son univers ?

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre =)_

_Il vous a plu ? Mieux ou moins bien que le premier ? Les personnages vous plaisent toujours ?_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_


	3. Disclosure

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir !**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre de la fic, je suis en train d'écrire la fin à cet instant ^^ Je peux donc vous annoncer que la fic s'étendra sur 6 chapitres !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Samedi soir, 19h.

Severus faisait les cents pas dans son salon de Spinner's End. Il s'asseyait parfois sur le canapé, un livre à la main, mais quelques secondes après, il se relevait brusquement et envoyait le volume contre un mur. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il avait passé toute la journée dans cet état et il détestait ne pas réussir à se contrôler.

Il soupira. Il en avait toujours été ainsi avec Hermione. Avant de la voir cette année là, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse coucher avec une de ses élèves. C'était contre tous ses principes. Toute cette histoire avait été une grossière erreur. Une horrible erreur qu'il était pourtant incapable de regretter. _Merde_. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Cette situation dépassait toute logique, elle avait vingt ans de moins que lui, elle était belle, brillante, intelligente, douce… Merlin, il avait l'âge d'être son père. Il était méchant, cruel, introverti, sadique, froid, distant et terrifié… Voilà une nouvelle qui aurait ravi plus d'un élève à Poudlard : le bâtard des cachots était amoureux.

Le problème de l'amour, c'est que lorsqu'il n'est pas réciproque, la douleur doit être extériorisée. Les pauvres premières années à la rentrée allaient en prendre plein la tête. Severus sourit à cette idée. Au moins un côté positif à cette situation ridicule. Il se plaça devant le miroir de son salon et grimaça de dégoût.

Il n'avait jamais été beau, mais la guerre n'avait rien arrangé. Sa peau était plus pâle encore que d'habitude, son teint était livide, ses cheveux pendaient devant son visage, caressant le monument qui lui servait de nez. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras, c'était la seule satisfaction qu'il pouvait tirer de son inspection. En fait, ils ne l'avaient jamais été, mais les vapeurs de potions leur donnaient cet effet, et il n'avait jamais démenti la rumeur. Il fallait que les élèves le détestent, c'était pour sa couverture.

Il pouvait vivre avec la haine, avec les moqueries. Il y avait fait face toute sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas affronter l'amour, il l'avait déjà prouvé par le passé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce sentiment qui lui déchirait les entrailles, qui l'obsédait jour et nuit… Oui, le grand Severus Rogue, espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant des années, torturé à de nombreuses reprises, presque tué par l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort, était effrayé par une jeune femme.

Terrifié à vrai dire. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa robe noire, l'épousseta en vain et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois dehors il sortit sa baguette et transplana. Direction : le Terrier.

Comme si voir l'amour de sa vie fêter ses fiançailles n'était pas assez dur, il allait devoir supporter la compagnie de tout le clan Weasley. Rien qu'à cette idée il eut envie de faire demi-tour, mais l'image du visage d'Hermione l'arrêta. Il devait lui parler. Il devait savoir. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, au meilleur moyen de lui expliquer sans passer pour un idiot… Pourrait-elle jamais le pardonner ?

Flashback, 6ème année.

_Severus était appuyé contre le mur de son salon, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le visage fermé. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune femme en pleurs. Quoi de plus normal me direz-vous pour le professeur Rogue, la terreur de Poudlard ?_

_La différence est qu'à cet instant, ce n'était pas le cœur d'Hermione qu'il venait de briser. C'était le sien. Il venait de la jeter, sans aucun ménagement. La jeune Gryffondor s'était habituée à côtoyer le véritable Severus, l'homme derrière le masque, mais ce soir, elle venait de retrouver son professeur de potions, le bâtard qui l'avait humiliée pendant des années._

_Severus gardait ses bras bien croisés contre sa poitrine, comme s'il espérait protéger son cœur des mots que la jeune femme lui lançait, des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, de la peine qu'il lisait aisément au fond de ses yeux. Rien n'y faisait. Il venait de faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait, il venait de réduire ses chances de bonheur à zéro… Et ça faisait mal._

_Il n'avait jamais espéré trouver le bonheur avec Hermione au début de leur relation. Il savait que la passion disparaitrait et que la jeune femme se lasserait vite. Mais il s'était trompé. Malgré sa carapace, elle avait trouvé le moyen de l'atteindre, elle était sournoisement venue se faire une place dans le cœur de Snape. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait effleuré, il était obligé de l'arracher à mains nues._

_Pour sa mission. Pour le bonheur de la jeune femme. Pour le sien aussi peut-être. Il savait que la guerre ferait des victimes, et il savait aussi qu'il serait une cible privilégiée dans la bataille. Les deux camps voulaient sa peau. Mais c'était le marché, depuis le début. Il devait mourir pour que Saint Potter vive, pour que le monde soit libre de le haïr… Pour qu'Hermione trouve le bonheur._

_Il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Mais faire le mauvais choix ne lui avait jamais paru si tentant… C'était ridicule, il ne survivrait pas à la guerre, il ne voulait plus y survivre. Hermione l'aurait oublié d'ici là, et il serait reconnaissant de la paix que seul la mort pouvait lui apporter désormais. Il faisait cela pour le bonheur de la jeune femme qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son tapis à cet instant… Quelle ironie. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il ne faisait cela que pour elle ?_

_Vu sa réaction sans doute pas. Hermione s'était relevée d'un bond et se dirigeait droit sur lui, les yeux luisant de rage mal contenue. Elle se jeta sur lui et commença à le frapper de toutes ses forces, cognant partout où ses poings pouvaient faire mal._

_« Tu n'as pas le droit, espèce de salaud ! »_

_Severus utilisa les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour masquer sa peine avec de la colère. Après des années de mensonge, la tâche était à sa portée. Il attrapa rageusement les poignets de la jeune sang et or et l'écarta de lui avant de cracher :_

_« Mlle Granger ! Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton. »_

_Lorsqu'elle sembla se calmer, il relâcha ses poignets et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses quartiers. Cependant Hermione le gifla furieusement avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Cette fois, il resta immobile tandis qu'Hermione sifflait :_

_« Parfait, Professeur. Faîtes moi au moins le plaisir de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole. »_

_Elle sortit de la salle en marmonnant quelque chose qui sonnait vaguement comme «vieux bâtard graisseux ». Et elle était partie. Laissant le cœur de Severus déchiré tandis qu'une larme coulait silencieusement le long de sa joue cireuse._

Retour au temps présent.

Severus entra dans le Terrier, le cœur gros, les nerfs déjà à vif. L'accueil qu'on lui fit n'arrangea rien. La salle bruyante quelques secondes auparavant, tomba dans un silence de mort. Tous les yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, la plupart des invités le dévisageaient sans retenue, leurs regards lourds de reproches. Certains membres de l'Ordre était juste choqués même s'ils savaient que Severus était innocent, qu'il était de leur côté, peu de gens l'appréciaient. Il fallait dire que l'ex mangemort n'avait rien fait pour se rendre agréable…

Le regard de Severus passa d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce jusqu'à ce que ses yeux accrochent ceux d'Hermione. Elle avait considérablement pâli à son arrivée, et encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Alors que Snape envisageait sérieusement de massacrer un groupe de sorciers qui le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance, il aperçut une silhouette s'approcher de lui.

Potter. Manquait plus que lui tiens. Il était sans doute venu régler ses comptes, l'humilier devant un public déjà conquit. C'était l'histoire de sa vie non ? Mais les mots du Survivant manquèrent de faire sursauter Severus. S'il s'était attendu à ça…

« Bonsoir professeur Rogue. Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. »

Severus sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en réalisant que le sourire du jeune Potter était sincère. Le jeune homme lui tendit la main et le grand brun se vit forcer de la lui serrer. De son côté, Hermione poussa un grand soupir de soulagement mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Après quelques secondes, Severus rajouta avec un léger sourire ( à peine ironique ) :

« Mr Potter. Content de voir que vous n'êtes pas mort. »

« De même pour vous professeur. »

Le visage d'Harry s'étendit en un véritable sourire tandis que les invités reprenaient lentement leurs activités. Le Survivant s'écarta alors de son ancien professeur pour retrouver sa propre fiancée, Ginny Weasley. Severus ne put retenir un sourire moqueur. On ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché comme couple mais à vrai dire… il trouvait que ces deux là allaient bien ensemble. Bien sur, il ne le dirait jamais à personne, il en allait de sa réputation.

Hermione respira à nouveau normalement lorsque les conversations reprirent. Elle remercia mentalement Harry de son intervention car elle n'aurait jamais eu le cran de s'en occuper elle-même. Sans compter que son ami avait plus d'influence qu'elle. Elle retint un gloussement en apercevant Molly se jeter sur Severus pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui rappeler qu'il était beaucoup trop maigre.

Elle croisa alors le regard de son ancien amant et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. La situation était… gênante. Et encore le mot était faible. Merde. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir sans dommages ? Essayant de paraître bien plus sereine qu'elle ne se sentait, elle reprit sa conversation avec Rémus comme si de rien n'était.

La soirée se poursuivit sans autre incident, mais Hermione cherchait sans arrêt Severus des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle regardait partout jusqu'à le trouver, et dès que leurs regards se croisaient, elle tournait brusquement la tête. Leur petit jeu dura presque toute la soirée. Elle croisa même le regard de Severus lorsque Molly annonça que le couple d'honneur allait ouvrir la danse.

La mère Weasley lança un slow et Ron traina sa fiancée sur la piste de danse. Hermione n'avait jamais été très douée pour danser mais elle se confortait dans l'idée que Ron était bien pire qu'elle. Ils devaient sans doute être parfaitement ridicules comme cela et la jeune femme maudit son fiancé de l'avoir obligée à se donner en spectacle ainsi.

Apercevant le malaise de son amie, Ginny entraina Harry sur la piste de danse qui se remplit quelques secondes après leur arrivée. Hermione croisa le regard de son amie et la remercia silencieusement. Elle sentait les yeux de Severus posés sur elle pendant toute la durée du slow et ne put pas retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque la musique s'arrêta.

Elle applaudit les autres danseurs et s'enfuit littéralement de la piste de danse. Merlin ce qu'elle se sentait stupide. Elle s'effondra sur une chaise et observa les autres couples qui dansaient, enlacés. Même les plus mauvais danseurs dégageaient une harmonie envoutante, leurs mouvements avaient beau être un peu abrupts, on pouvait sentir l'amour qui les unissaient et c'est ce qui faisait leur charme.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par une douce voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop vite.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Mlle Granger ? »

Severus se tenait devant elle, la main tendue dans un geste sur. Mais les yeux de son ancien amant laissaient percer toute l'insécurité qui le tiraillait, que seule Hermione parvenait à lire. Cette vue était si touchante qu'elle vit sa main posée dans celle de Rogue sans comprendre comment elle y avait atterrit. Severus s'empêcha de sourire en effleurant la peau de la jeune femme pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Il la mena doucement jusqu'à la piste de danse et posa délicatement sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, gardant l'autre dans la sienne. La musique était plus rythmée que tout à l'heure si bien que leurs mouvements étaient plus pressés. A sa grande surprise, Severus dansait extrêmement bien, tellement qu'elle se sentait moins ridicule que tout à l'heure.

Elle se demanda un instant si les spectateurs observaient la même harmonie que celle qu'elle avait aperçut tout à l'heure… Puis elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir eu une telle idée. Ses joues rosirent légèrement sous l'effort et la gêne tandis que Severus lui demandait :

« Au fait, Mr Weasley n'a pas été trop intrigué lorsqu'il a réalisé que sa chère fiancée n'était plus vierge ? »

Les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent un peu plus encore si c'était possible avant de répondre :

« Il ne l'a jamais su. J'ai trouvé un sort qui permettait de le simuler. J'ai fait quelques grimaces de douleur et il n'a pas cherché plus loin. »

Le visage de Severus s'étira en un long sourire à cette déclaration et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner.

« Je suis content de voir que ton côté Serpentard ne t'a pas quitté. »

Il espérait que ce n'était pas la seule chose vert et argent qui soit resté avec elle mais se garda bien de le dire. Après quelques secondes de silence, il demanda dans un souffle :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé Hermione ? »

En accord avec le rythme de la chanson, Severus avait écarté Hermione, la faisant valser avant de l'attirer à nouveau vers lui, la plaquant cette fois contre son torse.

« Tu voulais te venger de moi ? Me faire payer la manière dont je t'ai traité ? Avoir le plaisir de me voir souffrir peut-être ? »

Hermione était gênée au possible, d'un par leur proximité soudaine, de deux par les questions qu'il lui posait. Elle ne voulait absolument pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là, elle devait trouver une excuse. Quelque chose de crédible qui ne la fasse tout de même pas passer pour une salope. Pas évident.

« Bien sur que non… Severus… Je… Je ne voulais juste pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir… Je voulais que tu puisses être heureux… »

Alors que la musique s'arrêtait pour laisser place à un nouveau slow, Severus se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione, emplissant ses poumons du parfum qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier avant de murmurer de sa voix suave :

« Si tu veux mon bonheur, alors pourquoi épouses-tu Weasley ? »

Alors que les autres couples recommençaient à danser, Hermione se libéra de l'étreinte de Severus et commença à s'enfuir mais la main de son ex amant la retint. Il la posa délicatement sur sa hanche avant de se positionner juste dans son dos :

« Ah non Hermione… Il faut jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout… »

Il la força à se retourner et posa à nouveau sa main dans son dos, rapprochant leur deux corps pour ne plus laisser que quelques centimètres pour les séparer. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa partenaire, essayant d'y lire ses sentiments mais il était trop effrayé pour oser en tirer la moindre conclusion. Il attendit tout simplement qu'elle se décide à lui répondre.

« Severus je ne comprends pas… Tu ne m'aimais pas et tu me l'as bien fait comprendre. »

Sa gorge se noua à ces souvenirs mais elle trouva le courage d'ajouter :

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens maintenant pour me torturer ? »

A ces mots, Severus resserra encore un peu plus leur étreinte. La torturer ? S'imaginait-elle qu'il n'était là que pour se moquer d'elle ? Que pour s'amuser avec ses nerfs ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de tout lui expliquer, et il était temps. Il déposa sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme pour lui cacher la peine que ses révélations allaient faire remonter, puis il poursuivit ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui expliquer quelques jours auparavant.

« Hermione j'ai essayé de te le dire, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme cela. J'étais espion pour Dumbledore, je savais que la guerre allait bientôt commencer… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'aperçoive dans mes souvenirs ou que ma loyauté soit remise en question… »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, essayant au mieux de donner à sa voix sa neutralité habituelle. En vain.

« Je… Je n'étais pas sensé survivre… »

En entendant cela, Hermione agrippa inconsciemment la robe de Severus. Elle était encore terrifiée qu'il puisse mourir un jour ou l'autre…

« Je voulais te donner une chance d'être heureuse Hermione… Tout a dérapé, je n'étais pas sensé… m'attacher à toi… Pour tout te dire, j'étais terrifié… J'aurais supporté que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me torture mais… Il t'aurait utilisé pour m'atteindre et je… je ne pouvais pas le permettre… Alors j'ai voulu t'él… »

« Chut… Severus… S'il-te-plaît… »

La voix d'Hermione n'était plus qu'un murmure. Severus recula son visage, juste assez pour constater que la jeune femme était en larmes. Gardant une main sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, il effaça ses larmes du bout du pouce, sentant son cœur se déchirer devant la peine qu'il venait d'infliger à la jeune femme. Une fois légèrement calmée, elle s'écarta de Severus avant de conclure :

« Je suis désolée Severus… j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Ron se diriger vers eux avant de poser son bras sur épaule. Il embrassa sa fiancée rapidement avant de lui demander si elle voulait encore danser.

« Je vais faire une petite pause Ron, merci. »

Se tournant à nouveau vers Severus, elle ajouta :

« Merci pour la danse professeur. Je vous croiserai peut-être à Poudlard lorsque j'irai rendre visite à Minerva cette semaine. »

Il hocha sèchement la tête avant de s'éloigner. Elle le regarda sortir le cœur lourd, complètement perdue. Elle passa le reste de la soirée avec Harry, Ginny et Ron mais son esprit n'était pas là. Il se baladait entre Spinner's End, Poudlard et le cœur de l'homme qui y résidait. Son amie s'aperçut qu'Hermione était ailleurs mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Hermione observa la salle, les invités qui étaient venus célébrer son supposé bonheur. Elle aurait aimé trouvé cette fête parfaite, mais quelque chose y manquait… une longue silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? Honnêtement je crois que c'était mon préféré ^^**

**Je sais que mon opinion ne compte pas mais Severus qui se déclare à la soirée de fiançailles je trouve ça trop chou XD J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, vraiment ça me motive énormément à écrire !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Decision

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui ont mis cette fic en alert ! Vraiment, j'apprécie énormément =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus « dingue » que les autres mais je l'aime bien ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Severus faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il s'arrêtait environ toutes les dix secondes pour se précipiter à la fenêtre, persuadé d'avoir entendu une chouette arriver. Mais jusqu'ici tous ses espoirs avaient été déçus.

_Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu ? _

_Elle avait surement décidé d'épouser Weasley et elle n'osait pas lui annoncer._

_Hé bien qu'elle garde sa pitié pour elle, il voulait une réponse et…_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit d'un hibou à sa fenêtre, il se précipita pour lui ouvrir, renversant au passage la moitié des affaires étalées sur son bureau.

Il ne put retenir un juron en reconnaissant l'animal qui lui apportait sa gazette tous les matins. Il lui jeta littéralement de quoi payer son journal et obligea le hibou à repartir aussi sec, protestant vigoureusement contre le traitement qu'il venait de recevoir.

Severus attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier et la lança violemment à l'autre bout du bureau. Merlin qu'il détestait ce journal. Bien décidé à faire brûler le morceau de papier si Hermione ne l'avait pas contacté d'ici ce midi, il s'installa derrière son bureau. Collant son front contre le meuble froid, il essaya de se calmer.

Merlin ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'agiter pour si peu. Lui, le maître incontesté du self-control, était sur le point de mettre le feu à ses appartements parce qu'une de ses anciennes élèves ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles…

Si la situation ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal, il aurait presque pu en rire. Merlin que dirait Albus s'il le voyait dans cet état ? Pas grand-chose de sensé en tout cas. Il lui lancerait probablement un clin d'œil énigmatique, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux avant de s'en aller sans ajouter un mot. Merlin qu'il détestait l'aptitude du directeur à _toujours _tout savoir !

Il lâcha un grognement sourd en se rendant compte qu'il pestait contre quelqu'un qui n'avait en fait pas mis les pieds chez lui depuis plusieurs jours. Il allait vraiment falloir que toute cette histoire s'arrête. Qu'il ait une réponse, bonne ou mauvaise. Dans le pire des cas, il mettrait le feu au château et accuserait Weasley… C'était définitivement une option à envisager…

_Merlin ! Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Hermione depuis plus de trois jours désormais. Quand allait-elle se décider à le contacter par la barbe de Salazar ?_

Il se releva brusquement, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Il pouvait aussi bien se torturer assis que debout non ? Après avoir fait le tour de son bureau une bonne dizaine de fois et après environ deux douzaines de coups d'œil à la fenêtre, il décida finalement que lire la Gazette n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée… Peut-être qu'il pourrait se distraire de la bêtise humaine. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son jeu favori depuis plus de trente ans ?

oOo

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle était littéralement à bout de nerfs. Elle n'avait revu personne depuis sa « soirée de fiançailles », elle s'était enfermée chez elle pour mieux réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était déroulé ces derniers temps.

La jeune sorcière était organisée. Tout le monde aurait pu vous le dire. Lorsqu'elle commençait à réfléchir à un problème, elle ne s'arrêtait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas la solution, elle se laissait absorber et oubliait le monde alentour.

En toute logique, ses capacités intellectuelles, sa faculté de concentration et son envie immense de ne pas finir vieille fille auraient du l'aider à prendre une décision au plus vite…

C'est pour quoi lorsqu'elle se leva deux jours après la fête, elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Merlin comment devait-elle choisir entre deux hommes qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait ? C'était un dilemme cruel entre le cœur et la raison, entre la sécurité que pouvait lui procurer Ron et la passion que seul Severus parvenait à lui faire ressentir…

Un instant elle se crut emportée dans un roman de Jane Austen mais se força à retomber sur Terre. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer dans ces conditions ! Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours, elle ne dormait plus, elle restait allongée toute la journée… seule avec ses pensées.

Elle gémit dans son oreiller en repensant à ce que Severus lui avait dit. Au son de sa voix au creux de son oreille, à la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, à la beauté de ses yeux noirs… Elle y revit l'insécurité du maître des potions, la sensibilité si bien cachée derrière son masque de glace, la tendresse des leurs étreintes.

Elle l'aimait. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Mais comment pouvait-elle abandonner Ron ? Tout le monde attendait leur mariage, tout le monde savait – ou pensait savoir – qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il l'aimait, en tout cas elle le croyait. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas comme Severus pouvait l'aimer, Ron était en tout cas persuadé d'être follement amoureux d'elle.

Mais elle ne l'aimait pas ! Merlin que c'était compliqué. Elle aimait Ron, vraiment, mais sans doute pas de la manière dont elle était supposée aimer son mari… Elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise avec lui, elle n'avait jamais eu cette impression étrange qu'il pouvait la comprendre sans qu'elle aie besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. A vrai dire, Ron ne la comprenait pas même lorsqu'elle s'exprimait à haute voix…

_Mh. Intéressant. _

_A vrai dire, elle n'avait rien en commun avec le rouquin. Ils n'aimaient pas les même choses et à bien y regarder… ils n'avaient pas la même notion de mariage._

_Ron voulait la transformer en Molly ! Mais bien sur ! … A bien y repenser, l'idée était plutôt glauque d'ailleurs…_

Elle étouffa un cri de frustration sous sa couette avant de se jeter hors de son lit. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le comprendre avant ? Elle avait toujours aimé Severus, depuis le tout début et sans aucun état d'âme. Elle aimait tout ce qui le faisait, le bon comme le mauvais.

A présent, elle se demandait même comment ses amis avaient pu croire qu'elle serait heureuse avec Ron. Bien sur, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre… Mais leurs tempéraments étaient si différents !

Ron aimait le Quidditch… et rien d'autre. Il voulait une femme soumise, une mère, une femme au foyer. Hermione aimait lire, elle aimait apprendre et elle voulait poursuivre ses études pour faire une différence dans le monde. Le rouquin n'était en rien son homme idéal… il en était même l'exact opposé.

Severus pouvait la forcer à chercher mieux, il pouvait rivaliser avec son intelligence, l'aider à apprendre. Il partageait son amour des livres et l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait été aimée auparavant… Elle ne pouvait pas nier la passion qui existait entre eux, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre comme deux aimants, aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement.

_Elle n'avait jamais été faite pour aller avec Ron. Jamais. C'était Severus qui lui correspondait le mieux, à tout point de vue…_

Elle s'habilla rapidement, essayant de cacher ses cernes du mieux possible, de démêler ses cheveux toujours rebelles. Le résultat était effroyable mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elle venait de comprendre qui elle était vraiment et ce dont elle avait besoin pour trouver le bonheur…

_Et peut-être que son physique de zombie pourrait aider Ron à digérer la chocogrenouille…_

Elle soupira un grand coup, rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor avait de transplaner au Terrier. Avant même de passer le pas de la porte, elle sentait que cette discussion allait la secouer, mais il n'était plus temps de reculer…

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva aux aurores. On pouvait dire que sa discussion avec Ron s'était plutôt bien passée… Elle en était ressortie vivante déjà. Et son ex fiancé n'avait pas trop hurlé. Elle était simplement soulagée d'en avoir terminé avec toute cette histoire.

A vrai dire, tout avait plutôt mal commencé hier… Ron avait pas mal crié, l'avait insulté un peu, mais rien de pire que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse le lâcher, de son point de vue, Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir l'épouser. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de le penser même si son égo avait été blessé.

Mais ce n'est que lorsque Ron avait insinué qu'elle s'était moquée de lui et qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de le tromper dans son dos avec tous les sorciers qui voulaient bien d'elle qu'Hermione s'était énervée à son tour.

La veille, au Terrier.

_« Je suis sure que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps ! Tu m'as trompé combien de fois depuis qu'on est ensemble ? Honnêtement ? »_

_« Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Ron, et ça te va bien de m'accuser, je suis au courant pour Lavande ! »_

_En réalité elle n'était au courant de rien du tout. Elle savait simplement que l'ancienne Gryffondor lui tournait toujours autour. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son fiancé blanchir, elle sut qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille._

_« Je-Je suis désolé Mione… Je ne voulais pas, mais elle ne voulait pas me lâcher… »_

_Hermione était complètement choquée. D'un parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cru que c'était vrai, et de deux parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'en fichait comme de sa première chocogrenouille… Elle n'était pas blessée qu'il l'ai trompé, bien sur son orgueil en prenait un coup, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé. A cet instant là, elle sut qu'elle prenait la bonne décision._

_Elle soupira longuement. Et dire qu'elle avait toujours cru que Lavande Brown était parfaitement inutile. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait finalement servi à quelque chose. Elle avait donné à Hermione une bonne raison de rompre ses fiançailles sans révéler à Ron qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre._

_« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Ron… » Souffla-t-elle._

_Et sur ces derniers mots, elle sortit et transplana chez elle avant de s'écrouler dans son lit, épuisée._

Retour au temps présent.

C'était sans doute pour le mieux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être amoureuse de Ron, tout aurait été si simple… Mais quand elle s'imaginait l'épouser et vivre sans Severus, elle sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Que leur histoire soit étrange ou non, elle l'aimait, et elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans lui…

Elle sourit timidement en faisant chauffer l'eau pour son thé. La jeune femme regarda l'horloge dans sa cuisine et soupira. Il était encore trop tôt pour débarquer à Poudlard, mais elle avait tellement envie d'aller voir Severus, de lui dire qu'elle avait quitté Ron, qu'elle voulait être avec lui…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le sifflement de sa bouilloire. Alors qu'elle se servait une tasse de thé, elle entendit le bruit familier d'un sorcier qui transplanait et aperçut bientôt sa meilleure amie accourir vers elle :

« Hermione ! Mon Dieu tu es là, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Hermione se sentit tout à coup coupable d'avoir largué Ron. Elle ne l'avait pas simplement abandonné lui, elle avait abandonné tout le clan Weasley… Mais elle ne voulait pas faire demi tour pour autant, elle espérait seulement que Ginny pourrait comprendre…

« J'en déduis que tu es passée au Terrier ce matin… » Elle s'interrompit un instant pour boire une gorgée de son breuvage avant de poursuivre : « Ecoute Ginny, je sais que c'est ton frère, et je sais que tu étais heureuse de nous voir ensemble mais… Je-je pense que c'est mieux comme cela… On est trop différents et tu le sais… »

Ginny sembla se calmer légèrement à ses paroles. Elle s'assit face à son amie et commença à réfléchir. La nouvelle l'avait surprise, c'était certain, mais en un sens elle savait qu'Hermione avait raison. Elle aimait Ron, vraiment, mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne méritait pas la jeune sorcière. Et puis, elle n'était pas aveugle… elle savait qu'Hermione aimait quelqu'un d'autre, et elle avait une petite idée sur l'identité de l'amant secret…

« Je sais Hermione, et je ne t'en veux pas crois moi. Je veux juste être sure que tu vas bien et qu'on peut rester amies… »

« Bien sur que oui voyons ! Tu n'imaginais quand même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement… » Répondit Hermione en souriant.

Elle se sentait soulagée de voir que Ginny prenait aussi bien la nouvelle. Sa meilleure amie était plus perspicace que son frère, peut-être même trop parfois. Son intuition et son besoin incessant de suivre les ragots faisait peur à Hermione… Et si elle savait ?

_Mais non voyons c'est ridicule, qui pourrait m'imaginer avec Severus ?_

« C'est Rogue hein ? »

_Apparemment Ginny en était capable finalement…_

Hermione recracha le thé qu'elle venait à peine de commencer à avaler. Que… Quoi… Comment ? Comment savait-elle ? Hermione aurait pu prétendre que c'était faux, mais vu sa réaction, c'était un peu tard…

« Pas la peine de me cracher dessus non plus, j'ai déjà pris une douche ce matin. » La taquina-t-elle. « Honnêtement, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Je vous ai vu à la soirée tu sais… »

« Oh mon Dieu Ginny je suis désolée ! Pour le thé… et pour Severus… Je… enfin tu sais je… Je ne voulais pas blesser Ron, je l'aime vraiment… comme un ami. »

Ginny se leva pour aller prendre Hermione dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer :

« Je sais, je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. A vrai dire… »

Mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée car Harry venait de débarquer dans l'appartement à son tour. Il se rua dans la cuisine pour y trouver sa meilleure amie dans les bras de sa fiancée. L'espace d'un instant il se dit qu'Hermione avait quitté Ron pour Ginny et qu'il s'était fait avoir aussi dans l'histoire, mais le grand sourire que Ginny lui lançait le rassura rapidement.

Il se précipita vers les deux femmes de sa vie avant de les serrer dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux d'Hermione avant d'embrasser sa fiancée. Il reporta alors son attention sur la jeune brune avant de déclarer :

« J'ai parlé à Ron, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hermione soupira avant de leur expliquer à tous les deux qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle leur raconta pour Lavande en essayant de paraître plus blessée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'abordait pas le sujet Rogue, Ginny lança un clin d'œil entendu à Hermione avant de ricaner.

Surpris, Harry se tourna vers sa fiancée pour lui demander ce qu'elle trouvait si drôle. De son côté il ne trouvait rien d'amusant à la situation, mais il se mettait à la place d'Hermione et essayait de la comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans ? J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« Oh non Harry, il n'y a rien de drôle, c'est juste que… que je n'imaginais pas Hermione avec Ron. » Elle caressa doucement la main de son amant avant de lancer un regard complice à sa meilleure amie.

« Je l'ai toujours imaginé avec quelqu'un de plus âgé, un homme intelligent, mature, discret aussi… Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui _apprendre_ plein de choses. Un héro de guerre mais qui ne veut pas se faire remarquer, quelqu'un qui préfère vivre isolé, quelqu'un de… solitaire. Un peu comme un héro qui agirait dans _l'ombre_. »

Hermione semblait pâlir à chaque mot que la rouquine prononçait. Ginny semblait s'amuser de plus en plus à chaque regard horrifié que son amie lui lançait, et elle s'empressait d'en rajouter. Harry sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'on lui cachait mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Quand sa fiancée eut terminé son petit discours, il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Elle avait sans doute raison pourtant, Ron n'avait rien en commun avec Hermione… Mais le discours de Ginny le laissait perplexe, il était convaincu que la jeune femme parlait de quelqu'un en particulier…

_Mais qui ?_

Il sentit alors le regard interrogateur des deux jeunes femmes posés sur lui et décida de détendre l'atmosphère. Une petite blague n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, hein ?

« Ben, du moment que ce héro de l'ombre n'enseigne pas les potions à Poudlard… »

Hermione s'étouffa avec son thé tandis que Ginny éclata ouvertement de rire. Il n'avait pas imaginé une réaction si démesurée mais… pourquoi pas ? Il leva un sourcil devant la gêne apparente de sa meilleure amie et se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas visé juste. Non… quand même pas ? Si ?

Il se sentit soudain blêmir. Hermione et Rogue ? Non pas qu'il ai un problème avec cette idée mais c'était juste si… si… inattendu ? Par Merlin qu'allaient-ils dire à Ron ? Et est-ce que Rogue voulait être avec Hermione ? Mon Dieu, depuis combien de temps ce manège durait-il ? Il essaya de se reprendre mais sa voix était encore trop basse pour paraître complètement maîtrisée :

« Hermione… Je ne te jugerais pas tu le sais mais… Merde quoi. » Il inspira un grand coup avant de continuer. « Il est au courant ? Que… Com… quand ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot en comprenant que son meilleur ami n'était pas fâché. Elle lança tout de même un regard noir à Ginny avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry. La jeune rouquine paierait son petit manège… mais plus tard.

Elle resta accrochée à son meilleur ami pendant plusieurs secondes avant de sécher ses larmes d'un geste de la main. Elle leur devait des explications. Elle se lança dans un récit de ses années à Poudlard, de son béguin pour leur professeur de potions… Elle remarqua l'air légèrement dégouté d'Harry et décida qu'il était plus sage de passer sa sixième année sous silence…

_Il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt…_

oOo

Harry comprenait. Il n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec toute l'histoire. Mais il comprenait. Certes, il n'avait pas tous les faits… elle n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'elle couchait avec Severus depuis ses 16 ans… Mais il comprenait ! C'était le plus important.

Elle n'aurait pas rejeté Severus parce qu'Harry n'approuvait pas. Elle ne serait pas non plus retournée avec Ron. Mais elle était heureuse d'avoir le soutien de son meilleur ami. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle pénétra les grilles de Poudlard. Euphorique.

Elle allait revoir Severus, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cet instant, le bonheur était enfin à portée et elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser s'échapper.

Elle entra dans le château et fit bien attention de ne pas se faire intercepter par Minerva. Elle adorait son ancienne directrice de maison, mais elle n'était pas exactement venue pour la voir elle… Souriant à cette idée, elle descendit rapidement aux cachots et frappa à la porte des appartements de Severus.

L'accueil qu'il lui fit pourtant effaça rapidement le grand sourire qu'elle affichait depuis plus de deux heures. Le maître de potions ouvrit sèchement la porte, lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux avant de refermer le battant sans un mot. Elle reçut le claquement de la porte comme une gifle en pleine figure.

_Fuck, c'est quoi cette histoire ?_

Elle resta un instant plantée là, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mais lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle se mit à frapper résolument contre la porte, criant sans se soucier des regards curieux des élèves dans le couloir. Elle hurlait et pleurait en même temps, suppliant Severus de revenir lui ouvrir, le menaçant, essayant de le faire chanter… sans aucun succès.

Elle plaqua son oreille contre la porte mais la pièce était complètement silencieuse. Etait-il parti ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme cela ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration en se persuadant qu'il y avait une explication tout à fait logique à la situation… mais rien ne lui venait.

Elle ne voyait aucune explication au comportement de Severus. Avait-il vraiment changé d'avis… ou s'était-il moqué d'elle ? Avait-il pu faire semblant ? Feindre son émotion la dernière fois ? Comment aurait-il pu lui laisser croire qu'il l'aimait ? Elle n'avait pas imaginé la tension entre eux, l'amour au fond de ses yeux…

Non, elle n'avait rien imaginé… Elle s'appuya contre la porte et sanglota ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de retrouver son courage de Gryffondor. Elle n'allait pas laisser tomber, jamais. Elle s'était battue pour cet amour, elle avait tout abandonné, et elle n'allait pas renoncer maintenant.

Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste résolu avant de se diriger à grand pas vers le bureau de Minerva. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était elle. Elle aurait pu aller voir Dumbledore, mais la situation demandait peut-être un peu de douceur féminine. Et Minerva avait toujours été meilleure qu'Albus pour monter des plans et piéger les autres.

Hermione frappa doucement à la porte du bureau avant d'être invitée à entrer. Elle laissa la vieille femme l'étouffer dans son étreinte avant de s'installer face à elle. Après les politesses de rigueur, elle prit l'air le plus décontracté dont elle était capable avant de demander :

« Au fait, comment va le professeur Rogue ? Je vois qu'il s'en est sorti finalement, mais je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et il a l'air d'une humeur terrible… »

« Ah oui… c'est Severus. »

Elle sourit à la jeune Gryffondor comme si cette simple phrase pouvait tout expliquer. Mais Hermione n'allait pas se contenter de cette réponse, elle résista à l'envie de se jeter sur Minerva pour lui tirer les vers du nez et se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

« Ces derniers jours il paraissait… agité. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil, lui qui est naturellement si… hé bien… maître de lui-même. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce matin il avait l'air furieux au petit-déjeuner, à un moment j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tuer Sybille… »

Elle lui lança un regard complice l'air de dire « non pas que l'idée me soit désagréable… » mais s'arrêta là dans ses explications. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ajouter :

« Ah. Je suppose qu'il attendait le résultat d'une de ses potions, j'ai compris qu'il faisait de la recherche… »

«Mmh. Je suppose que c'est possible effectivement. Mais Severus a déjà connu des échecs et je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil, vraiment. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les élèves ont peur de lui. »

Minerva laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de boire une gorgée de son thé. Hermione resta silencieuse, consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'information de la part de son ancienne directrice de maison. Après quelques secondes de silence, Minerva reposa brusquement sa tasse et se pencha vers Hermione d'un air excité :

« Au fait ! Félicitations pour vos fiançailles, j'ai lu la Gazette ce matin, je suis si contente que votre mariage soit prévu pour bientôt. J'ose espérer que je serai invitée ! »

Hermione sauta hors de son siège, le teint aussi pâle que celui de Severus le jour de la bataille finale. Minerva arrêta immédiatement de sourire en voyant son ancienne élève pâlir à vue d'œil. La jeune femme se jeta littéralement sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall, les yeux exorbités avant de demander :

« Quoi ? Que… Quoi ? La Gazette de ce matin ? »

«Ou-Oui… Hermione… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et attrapa l'exemplaire du journal qui trônait sur le bureau. Son teint vira au rouge brique lorsqu'elle aperçut le gros titre du jour et elle commença à jurer en lisant l'article en dessous.

_Le fils de Sombral… !_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà voilà ! Que se passe-t-il maintenant ? Nos deux amants auront-il un jour la paix ?**

***air angélique***

**Petit suspens mais bon, ne me tuez pas, je posterai la suite dans quelques jours, promis ^^**


	5. Never Again

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^**

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Surtout Laura, je suis contente que la fic te plaise, si je te croise sur MSN je t'enverrai la suite ^^**

**Eileen : J'espère que cette suite te fera plaisir alors ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

**

**C'est pour bientôt !**

_Le mariage Weasley – Granger ne devrait plus tarder ! Le futur marié nous a lui-même confié que les fiançailles ne seraient plus très longues et que la cérémonie se tiendrait cet été à Poudlard ! Quoi de mieux en effet que de s'unir à jamais dans le lieu qui accueillit jadis leur amour ?_

_Ronald Weasley nous confie que sa fiancée ne voulait plus attendre pour se marier et qu'il était ravi de pouvoir lui faire plaisir : « Le mariage ne peut plus attendre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je veux faire d'elle une femme honnête. » Le clin d'œil entendu du jeune homme laisse à penser qu'ils seront trois à se tenir devant l'autel le 31 juillet._

_La date aurait été choisie par le témoin du marié, Harry Potter, pour coïncider avec sa date d'anniversaire. Ne reste plus qu'à espérer autant de bonheur au Survivant et à sa propre fiancée._

Hermione resta un instant bouche bée devant l'article. Elle commençait une phrase puis s'interrompait en plein milieu, incapable d'aller au bout de sa pensée.

_Comment avait-il osé ?_

Elle se tourna vers Minerva, les yeux lançant des éclairs avant de lui expliquer la situation. Elle lui raconta même pour Severus, en omettant à nouveau les détails de sa sixième année. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre McGonagall à dos maintenant, elle avait besoin de son aide.

Ensemble, elles mirent au point un plan pour obliger Severus à écouter Hermione et après une bonne demi heure de préparation machiavélique, la jeune femme sortit du bureau, prête à aller tuer son ex fiancé.

oOo

Elle arriva chez elle et jeta ses affaires sur le canapé en jurant. Elle était tout bonnement hors d'elle. Hermione fit les cents pas, imaginant toutes sortes de moyens de torturer Ron avant de l'achever.

_Je vais lui arracher les couilles et les lui faire bouffer !_

C'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Elle voulait lui faire payer sa stupidité, lui faire mal. Non content d'avoir humilié la jeune femme, il venait peut-être de gâcher sa seule chance de bonheur. Et si Severus la rejetait maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais le pardonner au rouquin.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à arpenter son salon, Hermione lança un juron bien inspiré qui attira l'attention de sa meilleure amie dans la pièce voisine. Ginny avait transplané ici dès qu'elle avait pu hurler sur Ron elle-même. En rentrant au Terrier elle était tombée sur la Gazette et avait fait en sorte que son frère l'avale par les trous de nez.

Molly était arrivée sur cette scène et avait enfoncé le clou. Elle avait assez hurlé sur Ron pour lui faire regretter d'être né. La jeune Weasley était repartie avant de voir son frère fondre en larmes. Alors, elle était revenue chez Hermione, espérant avoir de ses nouvelles au plus vite. Mais vu son état, elle avait aussi lu le journal.

Mais qu'en était-il de Severus ?

« Hermione ! Je reviens du Terrier, tu aurais du voir la tête de ma mère, je crois que Ron s'en souviendra longtemps ! »

Hermione se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, la colère complètement envolée. Ses yeux désormais remplis de larmes donnèrent envie à la rouquine d'aller achever son imbécile de frère. Essayant de retrouver son calme, elle prit Hermione dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle ne lui explique.

« Il a tout gâché… Il… Je-Je suis arrivée là bas et… et… il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de parler… Il a du… Il a du lire ! Si Ron… S'il a tout fichu en l'air, je te jure que je vais le tuer… »

« Je crois qu'on sera plusieurs sur lui dans ce cas Mione… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras un moyen de tout lui expliquer. Je ne connais pas votre histoire, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Ce que j'ai vu à la soirée de fiançailles… je ne l'ai pas inventé. Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Une fois calmée, Hermione s'écarta juste assez de Ginny pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Le regard de la brune était terrifiant. Ses yeux luisaient de malice mal contenue et un grand sourire moqueur illuminait son visage.

_Je vois que Snape a déteint sur elle…_

« J'ai déjà un plan pour demain. Minerva va m'aider… »

Soulagée de savoir que son ancienne directrice de maison serait là pour empêcher Hermione de déraper, Ginny se détendit. Elle partit faire un peu de thé et passa le reste de la journée à imaginer des moyens toujours plus tordus de faire payer Ron.

oOo

Severus était assis à la table des professeurs, les yeux baissés sur son assiette, le visage fermé. Son expression était impassible mais ses yeux brillaient encore de colère et personne n'était assez fou pour essayer de lui parler dans cet état.

_Une bonne chose de gagnée. _

Le bruit du petit-déjeuner s'interrompit finalement, forçant le maître des potions à lever le visage de son assiette à peine entamée. La vision qui l'attendait lui coupa le souffle l'espace d'un instant.

A l'entrée de la Grande Salle se tenait une jeune femme brune aux cheveux rebelles, dans une robe vert foncé si décolletée qu'il dut s'empêcher de baver sur la table. Hermione avançait d'un pas sur en direction de la table des professeurs, les yeux fixés dans sa direction, le menton levé en signe de fierté.

Sans même réfléchir, Severus se leva précipitamment et sortit de la Grande Salle par la porte dans son dos. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter la jeune femme maintenant, elle l'avait suffisamment humilié comme cela. Déjà dans les couloirs menant aux cachots, il n'eut pas le temps de voir un sourire malicieux se former sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'installa tout naturellement à côté du directeur de l'école dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. Il sirota son thé avant de se tourner vers sa voisine et de murmurer :

« Polynectar ? Ingénieux. »

Severus entra dans ses appartements, trop énervé pour remarquer que ses sortilèges de protection avaient été levés. A peine était-il entré qu'il sentit deux menottes lui bloquer les poignets et s'attacher d'elles-mêmes au plafond.

Les lumières de son salon s'allumèrent alors complètement pour laisser apparaître la silhouette de la jeune femme qu'il venait de quitter.

« Que… Quoi ? Comment ? »

Il avait essayé de paraître menaçant mais son ton laissait deviner qu'il était impressionné par la malice de la jeune femme.

« Minerva. Je garde toujours un peu de Polynectar en réserve. »

Hermione s'approcha de Severus et fouilla ses poches pour lui enlever sa baguette. Une fois déposée sur sa table, elle reporta son attention sur son ex amant. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de paraître ferme mais ses yeux commençaient déjà à se remplir de larmes.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Severus… »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » Siffla-t-il, intrigué par la peine qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de commencer.

« L'article que tu as lu… Ron l'a fait publier sans mon accord. Je venais juste de rompre nos fiançailles, mais il a sans doute pensé que je rigolais ou alors que ce n'était qu'une dispute sans importance. J'ai pris son infidélité comme excuse, alors il a du penser qu'il pouvait se faire pardonner comme ça. C'était ridicule, et je ne suis _certainement_ pas enceinte ! »

Severus ne put pas s'empêcher d'afficher du dégoût à cette idée. Si c'était vraiment le cas, Weasley était encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'avait cru. Hermione remarqua le dédain sur le visage de Severus et l'approuva sur ce coup là. Ron pouvait vraiment être débile parfois.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé de rompre ses fiançailles, Severus écarquilla les yeux brusquement, l'espoir l'assaillant. Il tenta de s'approcher d'Hermione pour la forcer à être honnête mais ses chaînes le retinrent, lui arrachant un grognement.

Il observa un instant la jeune femme, essayant de voir si elle était sincère, essayant de comprendre ce qui allait se passer désormais. Le chagrin au fond de ses yeux était réel, mais il s'interdisait d'y croire pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas donner la chance à Hermione de lui briser le cœur à nouveau.

« Alors quoi maintenant ? » Grogna-t-il.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Coupant la réplique amère que Severus avait sur le bout des lèvres, Hermione l'encercla de ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle crut rêver en sentant à nouveau la douceur de leur étreinte. Elle ne comprenait que maintenant à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point sa vie avait pu être vide sans lui…

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta finalement, elle vit les yeux de Severus briller d'une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien. Le désir. Elle frissonna à cette vue. Elle était en manque, terriblement en manque. Elle se sentait comme un alcoolique à qui on proposait un verre de Whisky après deux ans d'abstinence. La sensation était enivrante.

« Mmh Hermione. Tu pourrais me détacher maintenant ? »

La voix légèrement rauque de son amant fit sourire la jeune femme. Mais cette fois son visage n'avait plus rien de doux, il exprimait tant de malice que Severus sentit qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Et quel que soit son plan, il ne pressentait rien de bon.

La jeune femme se posta face à lui, un air angélique plaqué sur le visage. Elle parcourut le torse de Severus du bout du doigt avant de murmurer :

« Non. Je crois que j'aime bien cette position. »

Elle commença alors à déboutonner la chemise de son amant, caressant au passage chaque bout de peau qu'elle découvrait. Elle arracha finalement le vêtement et passa sa langue sur le torse de son ancien professeur de potions. Elle remonta pour venir déposer baiser sur baiser le long de son cou, sur sa mâchoire, sa joue, le bout de son nez.

Elle prenait bien soin de se coller à lui pendant ce temps, asticotant son érection grandissante. D'une main, elle entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de Severus tandis que l'autre caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'empara alors plus violemment de la bouche de son amant, laissant les langues se découvrir à nouveau, luttant dans un ballet aussi délicieux qu'insupportable.

Plus elle trouvait Severus et plus elle en voulait. Les gémissements qu'il poussait de son côté lui laissèrent penser que c'était aussi son cas. Elle torturait son amant mais se faisait mal en même temps, ses sous vêtements étaient déjà trempés et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : le sentir en elle.

Elle se souvint de cette sensation d'extase absolue, de plénitude. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi complète que lorsque Severus la pénétrait. Parfois elle se plaisait à penser que leurs deux corps étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils étaient tellement adaptés qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Et dans leur étreinte actuelle, elle commençait à penser que c'était le cas.

« Hermione… libère moi… »

Sa voix rauque de désir envoya une décharge de plaisir à la jeune femme, et un instant elle eut une terrible envie de lui obéir. Mais elle voulait qu'il la désire un instant sans pouvoir l'atteindre complètement, qu'il devienne si fou d'elle qu'il n'oserait plus jamais la laisser partir… Elle voulait qu'il comprenne que chaque instant qu'elle passait loin de lui était autant de temps gaspillé.

« Laisse moi te toucher… Sinon je ne réponds plus de mes gestes, Hermione… »

Elle sourit un instant avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Severus, le réduisant au silence. Elle passa sa main libre dans le caleçon de son amant avant de caresser lentement son membre tendu. Elle ne faisait que l'effleurer, lentement, douloureusement. Dans un ultime grognement, Severus laissa tout contrôle lui échapper.

Il murmura un sort qui le libéra de ses chaînes et sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la plaqua contre la porte.

« Je t'avais prévenu… » Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire malicieux.

D'un geste de la main il enchaina Hermione à son tour et la déshabilla rapidement, la laissant complètement à sa merci. Il se colla à elle, ne laissant plus un centimètre carré d'air entre eux avant de revenir chercher ses lèvres. Plaquée entre la porte et le corps de son amant, Hermione se rappela de ne plus jamais chercher un sorcier qui maîtrisait la magie sans baguette.

Severus fit disparaître son boxer, les laissant tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre. Hermione grogna à son tour en sentant l'érection de son amant pressée contre son abdomen. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'invitant à entrer en elle. Le maître des potions fut plus que ravie de l'obliger.

Il la pénétra d'un seul mouvement, plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'aider à suivre son mouvement. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant d'entamer des mouvements de vas-et-viens d'abord doux, puis rapidement plus empressés.

Il appréciait tout chez la jeune femme, la chaleur de son intimité, la roseur de ses joues, ses cheveux désormais en bataille, les gémissements qu'elle poussait à chaque nouveau coup de reins. Lorsqu'elle cria son nom en jouissant, il laissa son propre orgasme le délivrer et il se déversa en elle.

Essoufflé, il posa sa joue contre la poitrine d'Hermione, serrant à nouveau son corps contre le sien dans une étreinte possessive. Il mit plusieurs minutes à redescendre sur Terre et à réaliser que la jeune femme était toujours attachée. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amante avant de souffler :

« Ne pars plus jamais… »

« Jamais… » Répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Après l'avoir enfin libéré, Severus lui fit l'amour à nouveau, cette fois plus tendrement. En tout et pour tout ils recommencèrent deux fois dans le salon, une fois contre la porte de la chambre et une fois à nouveau sur le lit. Finalement épuisés, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, n'osant pas s'écarter de peur de réaliser que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve…

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Héhé voilà pour ce 5****ème**** chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^**

**Il en reste un dernier pour bien conclure l'histoire, je vous le posterai avant la fin de la semaine, promis ^^**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir !**


	6. For the world to see

**Bonjour tout le monde =)**

**Vacances de Noël, enfin ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ^^**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, vraiment vos reviews me font plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas comment ça me motive à écrire :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Hermione avait passé l'été à Poudlard avec Severus. Dire qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans ses quartiers était l'euphémisme du siècle, Hermione avait presque du forcer Severus à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour les repas. Minerva était parfaitement au courant de leur relation et l'acceptait, même si l'idée de voir la chauve-souris des cachots avec sa princesse de Gryffondor ne l'enthousiasmait pas.

Cependant, elle avait pu remarquer que le couple était heureux et surtout que Severus traitait très bien Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'ex mangemort aussi doux et aussi ouvert aux autres. Bien sur, tout était relatif, mais elle avait finit par accepter qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Elle avait donc proposé une place d'apprentie à la jeune femme qui n'avait été que trop contente d'accepter.

Hermione aurait préféré étudier les potions, mais elle n'aurait accepté l'apprentissage de personne d'autre que Severus, et vu leur relation, c'était contre l'éthique. Et puis elle avait toujours adoré la métamorphose alors tout allait pour le mieux. Elle pourrait rester à Poudlard pendant les deux ans de son apprentissage et bénéficiait du soutien de Minerva pour sa relation avec Severus.

Ce bonheur toutefois n'était pas sans une ombre au tableau. La jeune femme était tout à fait heureuse, mais Severus sentait un vieux démon ressurgir. La jalousie. Il maudissait son insécurité mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien lui trouver.

Il savait qu'ils formaient un beau couple, il était le premier à le penser, mais il restait persuadé qu'Hermione se lasserait de lui, qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle sortait avec son ancien professeur, un homme de plus de 20 ans son aîné. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la perdre.

S'ajoutait à cela un problème de taille. L'ex fiancé de **son** Hermione ne voulait pas la lâcher. La jeune femme brûlait immédiatement son courrier avant que Severus ne puisse le voir, mais il savait très bien que Weasley n'avait pas lâché l'affaire.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rester dans l'ombre et pour ne pas s'afficher au grand jour, mais Severus devenait dingue de voir Weasley afficher ouvertement son amour pour elle tandis qu'il en était privé. Il voulait prouver au monde entier qu'elle était à lui et qu'il était prêt à tuer celui qui oserait s'approcher trop près d'elle.

Le maître des potions n'avait jamais été très romantique, et il avait une réputation à tenir. Vivre son amour en secret aurait du le combler, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était prêt à avouer qu'il aimait Hermione devant toute la communauté magique s'il le fallait pour que Weasley arrête de lui coller aux basques. Il voulait qu'Hermione reconnaisse leur relation, qu'elle l'assume… C'était le seul moyen d'être sur qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt.

Jusqu'ici Severus ne lui en avait pas parlé, parce qu'il savait que sans ses insécurités il ne lui demanderait pas cela… Sur le chemin du petit-déjeuner, il essaya de se convaincre qu'Hermione ne le quitterait pas, qu'elle n'aimait pas Weasley et qu'il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait…

Il avait presque réussit à s'en convaincre lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement pour laisser apparaître le « rival » en question. Weasley avait un bouquet de fleur à la main et s'avançait d'un pas sur en direction de la table des professeurs. Le regard de tous les élèves était dirigé vers le grand rouquin qui avait désormais posé un genou à terre.

« Hermione, je suis ven… »

Severus avait lancé un sort de mutisme sur ce sombre crétin pour l'empêcher de ridiculiser Hermione, mais c'était un peu tard… Il se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant tandis qu'Hermione se levait de table pour traîner Ron hors de la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle passait à côté de la table des Gryffondors, elle entendit un élève murmurer :

« Mais je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Rogue… »

Ron tourna violemment la tête vers l'élève en question et essaya de parler mais sa voix ne produit qu'un gémissement indigné. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement dans le Hall d'entrée, Hermione leva le sortilège de mutisme et commença à parler mais son ex fiancé l'interrompit aussitôt :

« Comment ça tu sors avec Rogue ? »

Hermione se prit la tête à deux mains avant de soupirer :

« Ce sont des rumeurs de gamins Ronald. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as décidé de faire passer tes messages directement au lieu de les publier dans la presse maintenant ? »

Le rouquin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, apparemment embarrassé par la réflexion de la jeune femme. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant et agrippa sa main dans la sienne avant de s'approcher d'Hermione.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, mais tu ne m'avais pas laissé le choix. Ecoute Hermione, je sais qu'on a eu nos difficultés mais… »

Hermione le força à relâcher sa main et le gifla violemment. Elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner mais Ron la retint par le bras.

« C'est Rogue ? C'est ça ? Tu te tapes la chauve-souris des cachots pour te venger ? »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes tout à ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit non, lâche moi maintenant ! »

D'un simple sortilège informulé, elle le repoussa violemment contre le mur avant de prendre la direction de ses appartements. Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain pour se relaxer.

Dans l'ombre, Severus attendit patiemment que Ron ne se relève pour repartir. Tandis que le jeune homme lui tournait le dos, il transforma sa cape pour lui donner une couleur orange avec des cœurs roses et il retourna vers les cachots. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au moins ça défoulait un peu. Il s'enferma dans ses appartements et maudit les Weasley et toutes leurs générations à venir.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione…

oOo

Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, elle remarqua immédiatement que Severus n'était pas là. Normalement, il l'attendait toujours à la table des professeurs… Elle haussa les épaules et partit s'installer. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas et que les cours allaient reprendre, elle laissa son assiette en plan et se dirigea à grands pas vers les cachots. Quelque chose clochait.

Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Severus assit à son bureau, une plume à la main en train de raturer des copies de rouge. Elle ne put pas retenir un petit sourire en se disant que la terreur des cachots était de retour. Elle s'approcha de lui mais lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, son amant se releva brusquement et alla s'installer contre le mur à l'exact opposé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Le ton de sa voix était sec et ses yeux brillaient de colère. Il avait cette expression familière qui semblait crier : « Si personne ne me retient je vais aller étrangler Weasley à mains nues ». Hermione soupira avant de faire un pas dans sa direction, se retenant de le rejoindre complètement.

« Je sais que Ron est lourd, mais il faudra faire avec… On le savait depuis le début Sev… »

Il releva brusquement la tête et Hermione se sentit reculer contre sa volonté. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être en colère cette fois ci…

« Oui mais peut-être que ça ne me convient plus. J'ai entendu votre discussion. »

Hermione prit soudain peur. Est-ce qu'il voulait rompre à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit ? Elle avait du le vexer… Merlin non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas ! Elle tenta à nouveau de s'approcher mais Severus l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle tenta de s'expliquer.

« Je suis désolée Severus, mais on avait décidé de garder notre relation secrète. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, tu le sais très bien ! Ron a déjà faillit tout gâcher, je ne veux pas que ça arrive à nouveau… S'il-te-plaît Severus… »

« Je n'en peux plus de le voir débarquer ici, de recevoir son courrier ou de devoir me cacher de tout le monde. Je veux que tout le monde puisse voir que tu es avec moi, et je veux que cet idiot de Weasley comprenne que c'est fini ! »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible Severus ! On en avait déjà discuté et on sait tous les deux qu'on sera plus heureux cachés ! »

« Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi ! Je n'ai pas honte de m'afficher en public à tes côtés ! Si c'est ton cas, ça ne sert à rien qu'on continue ! »

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant. Il ne venait pas de suggérer une rupture… non ! Et pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle avait honte ? C'était ridicule ! Elle ne trouva rien à répondre mais de toute manière, Severus s'était déjà dirigé vers la porte.

« Je serai à la soirée du ministère. Si tu ne peux pas assumer notre relation, considère la comme terminée… »

Et sur ces derniers mots il s'enfuit littéralement de son bureau. Il ne s'arrêta que trois étages plus haut quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il… Il venait de lui lancer un ultimatum. Il venait de la menacer de rompre ! Merlin, mais il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser partir. Il se prit le visage à deux mains, imaginant déjà Hermione arriver au bras de Weasley pour l'achever. Satané jalousie !

Hermione sortit du bureau plusieurs minutes après Severus. Elle sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues et ne fit rien pour les retenir. Voulait-il vraiment rompre ? Ne l'aimait-il pas au moins un peu ? Si elle avait réfléchit un peu plus calmement, elle aurait compris qu'il était simplement jaloux et peu sur de lui… mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement.

Elle était affolée à l'idée de perdre Severus et de retrouver la solitude. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, Merlin ! Elle se dirigea alors vers le seul endroit du château qui pourrait lui apporter des réponses : le bureau de Minerva.

Lorsque la directrice des Gryffondors aperçut son apprentie en pleurs, elle se hâta de refermer la porte et prépara du thé pour elles deux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais elle était prête à annuler tous ses cours de l'après midi pour écouter Hermione… Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la jeune femme lui expliqua enfin son problème. Elle comptait sur Minerva pour lui expliquer quoi faire étant donné qu'elle connaissait le professeur de potions depuis des années.

« Hermione… » Soupira la vieille femme. « Je ne connais pas très bien Severus, mais à en juger par la situation, il est simplement jaloux. »

« Jaloux ? »

« Oui. Tu dois bien comprendre que Severus est quelqu'un de très sensible au fond, il ne se croit pas digne d'être aimé et il doit penser que si tu n'avoues pas votre relation c'est parce que tu as honte d'être avec lui. »

« Mais c'est parfaitement ridicule ! Je… Je l'aime Minerva… Depuis très longtemps déjà… »

Elle se sentit rougir en repensant à sa sixième année mais la vieille femme préféra ne pas demander plus de détails.

« Est-ce qu'il le sait ? »

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation et commença à comprendre.

« Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'il t'obligera à quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'il est heureux avec toi, je le vois bien. Mais un jour ou l'autre ses insécurités reviendront si tu ne l'aides pas à comprendre… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas révéler votre relation ? »

« Je veux le faire, vraiment Minerva. J'aimerais pouvoir aller à la soirée et annoncer haut et fort que je l'aime… J'ai toujours pensé que Severus était un homme extraordinaire… Mais je… Je sais que ce n'est pas l'opinion générale… »

Minerva laissa échapper un petit ricanement à cette phrase. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Je ne voulais pas le forcer au début, parce que je sais qu'il aime être discret… Mais je sais ce que les gens diront. Ils l'accuseront de m'avoir drogué ou je ne sais quoi encore… Ils trouveront encore un moyen de l'attaquer et je ne veux pas en être la cause… Il a assez souffert, je ne veux pas en rajouter Minerva… »

La directrice adjointe s'approcha alors du fauteuil de la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle attendit qu'Hermione se calme avant de répondre :

« Severus se fiche de l'opinion des autres… Il saura faire face aux regards des gens. Je pense que la seule opinion qui l'intéresse dans cette affaire… c'est la tienne. » Hermione sourit à cette idée et laissa Minerva terminer. « La seule question est : Est-ce que _toi_,tu es prête à y faire face ? »

Hermione se jeta alors hors de son siège, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rua sur Minerva pour la prendre dans ses bras et la remercia pour ses conseils. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle courait déjà dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle avait une soirée à préparer.

oOo

Severus attendait seul dans un coin de la salle. Potter avait essayé de venir lui parler mais il l'avait découragé d'un simple regard. Maintenant il le regrettait car un peu de compagnie aurait pu le distraire. Hermione n'était pas là encore, et Weasley non plus. Il imagina à nouveau ce qui allait devenir son pire cauchemar et se renfrogna un peu plus encore.

Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ? Il avait sans doute tout gâché avec ses problèmes à la con… Il était tellement peu sur de lui qu'il avait probablement fichu en l'air la seule chose qui pouvait le rendre heureux… Il se détestait de se détester autant. Et lorsqu'il comprit à quel point c'était ridicule, il se détesta encore un peu plus d'être aussi stupide.

Il n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis leur dispute et commençait à craindre qu'elle ne vienne pas du tout. Il avait vécu seul toute sa vie mais il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre la jeune femme. C'était ridicule. Il avait vécu trente ans sans amour, pourquoi est-ce que cette idée lui paraissait inconcevable désormais ?

Il jeta un regard à la piste de danse et se prit à envier Potter qui dansait avec sa fiancée. Leur histoire paraissait si simple… Mais à vrai dire, la sienne avec Hermione l'avait été jusqu'à ce qu'il pette les plombs… Merlin si elle ne venait pas, il irait la chasser lui-même dans tout le château s'il le devait. Il aurait aimé qu'Hermione puisse être fière de l'avoir à son bras, mais si elle n'en était pas encore capable, il attendrait.

Il ferait tout pour la garder. Il se forcerait à faire taire ses démons et à rester calme lorsque Weasley reviendrait à la charge… Bon il ne promettait rien s'il commençait à devenir trop insistant, mais il devait faire un effort s'il voulait qu'Hermione comprenne combien il l'aimait…

Il se demanda un instant quand la jeune femme avait prit autant de place dans sa vie mais tous ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il la vit entrer. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il ne put pas retenir une petite grimace en remarquant que sa robe était aux couleurs de Gryffondor, mais il devait avouer qu'elle lui allait parfaitement bien… Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas commencer à sautiller pour attirer son attention, mais de toute façon, son regard venait d'accrocher le sien.

Il retint sa respiration en attendant sa réaction. Lorsqu'un sourire illumina son visage il s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Elle s'avança lentement dans sa direction mais Potter se rua vers elle et commença à lui raconter quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait pas entendre. Il maudit le Survivant et toutes ses générations à venir lorsqu'Hermione posa délicatement sa main sur son bras et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

Harry arrêta immédiatement de parler et lança un sourire entendu dans la direction de son ancien professeur de potions. Severus leva un sourcil et Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire devant cette expression si familière. Harry s'écarta de son chemin et la laissa s'avancer vers son amant.

Le cœur battant, Hermione se força à conserver une démarche droite. Elle ne vit pas Harry retenir Ron dans son dos avant de le traîner jusqu'au bar. Severus ne rata pas une miette de la scène et se dit que finalement Potter n'était peut-être pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air. La jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur et le grand brun sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« Severus, je suis dés… »

« Oh non ! » L'interrompit-il. « Ne t'excuse pas je t'en prie, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je… je n'aurais jamais du te forcer la main… J'ai agit sous le coup de la colère et j'ai dit des choses stupides… Je ne veux pas te perdre Hermione… »

Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Elle leva son regard pour le plonger dans celui de Severus et comprit qu'il était sincère. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à rendre leur relation publique, il était prêt à continuer dans l'ombre… Elle comprit le sacrifice qu'il faisait pour elle et sentit son amour redoubler. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle prit la main de Severus dans la sienne avant de murmurer :

« Viens danser avec moi… »

« Non Hermione tu… tu n'es pas obligée… »

« Je sais Severus. J'en ai envie. »

Elle le tira sur la piste de danse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa ses mains dans la nuque de son cavalier et le laissa poser les siennes sur ses hanches. Elle pouvait sentir les regards de plusieurs sorciers se poser sur eux mais son sourire semblait inébranlable. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'elle qu'elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur ceux de Severus et la joie qu'elle put y lire ne fit que renforcer la sienne.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du grand brun et approcha son visage du sien, scellant leur réconciliation dans un baiser. Il y répondit avec plaisir, la rendant complètement indifférente aux murmures dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle écarta finalement son visage du sien, elle se pencha à son oreille avant de souffler :

« Je t'aime Severus… »

Elle sentit l'étreinte de son amant se resserrer à ses mots. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il l'aime… Elle était heureuse comme elle était. Elle avait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait le soutien de ses amis, elle se sentait comblée. Severus prit une grande inspiration avant de parler, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Ron s'était précipité vers eux, traînant Harry et Ginny derrière lui.

« Je le savais que tu te tapais Rogue pour me rendre jaloux ! »

Hermione se retourna vers Ron mais ne s'écarta pas de Severus. Il passa même ses mains autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui et la jeune femme se sentit sourire à ce contact. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de Severus pour sceller leur étreinte avant de répondre calmement :

« Tu es vraiment stupide Ron, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'ai été claire pourtant… je ne t'aime pas. Je-J'aime Severus… »

Les trois amis restèrent bouche bée devant la confession de la jeune femme. Leur choc se transforma bientôt en joie pour Harry et Ginny tandis que celui de Ron se changeait en colère. Il s'approcha du couple et tenta d'attraper la main d'Hermione dans la sienne mais Severus le tint à distance sans grande difficulté. Le rouquin commença à voir rouge et se mit à hurler, attirant les regards de toute l'assemblée sur eux :

« Comment peux-tu l'aimer ? C'est un enfoiré, un traître et un lâche par-dessus tout ! Il est incapable d'aimer ! »

Hermione réagit au quart de tour. Severus essaya de la retenir par la taille mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'enchainer complètement. Elle leva furieusement sa jambe et écrasa son pied sur les bijoux de famille du rouquin. Tandis que Ron se pliait en deux sous la douleur, un flash retentit dans la salle. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le photographe qui se tenait à quelques mètres seulement. Il avait la tête d'un enfant au matin de Noël.

« Génial ! Avec ça si je ne fais pas la couverture… ! »

Après quelques secondes de silence, la plupart des invités reprirent leurs discussions. On pouvait en entendre certains ricaner, d'autres s'indigner du comportement de la jeune femme. Mais Hermione ne les entendait pas, elle ne pouvait voir que Severus face à elle.

Le grand brun avait essayé de se retenir mais bientôt il éclata de rire devant la mine confuse d'Hermione. La jeune femme était sous le choc, il avait un rire magnifique, moins dur que ses ricanements habituels. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir rajeunit de vingt ans et Hermione le trouva plus séduisant que jamais.

Après s'être légèrement calmé, il se pencha vers Hermione, soulevant une mèche de ses cheveux avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione… »

Cette fois ci c'était au tour de la jeune femme de rigoler. Elle riait et pleurait en même temps, elle était si heureuse qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle passa à nouveau ses mains dans la nuque de Severus avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, ce ne fut que pour poser sa joue contre son torse, refusant de le laisser s'écarter.

« Au fait ma robe te plaît ? Je l'ai choisi spécialement pour toi. »

« Une robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux. » La taquina-t-il.

« C'était pour être sure que tu aies envie de l'enlever au plus vite une fois de retour au château. »

« Mission accomplie dans ce cas. »

Il s'écarta brusquement d'elle et la tira par la main hors de la salle. Leurs rires se répercutèrent en écho dans le Hall du ministère tandis qu'il jetait de la poudre de cheminette à leurs pieds.

« Appartements de Severus Rogue, Poudlard. »

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Et voilààà =) J'espère que cette fin vous a plu, je voulais faire un chapitre sur ce problème de secret entre Sev & Mione ^^ et puis j'en ai profité pour régler le problème « Ron » :p**

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos avis :D**

**Sinon en ce qui me concerne, j'ai encore des idées de fic pour le SSHG, j'ai aussi commencé la traduction d'une fic et j'espère aussi qu'elle vous plaira, je la posterai dès que possible )**

**A bientôt donc tout le monde !**


End file.
